The Battle for Destiny Islands
by Sovereign64
Summary: Takes place after the events of The Demon Prince and the Grand Magic Games arc. When the kingdom of Destiny Islands is being attacked by a new threat, it's up to Team Natsu, Darren and Judith to save it before an ancient evil is unleashed.
1. The Wrath of Darkness Falls

**Sovereign64: At long last, I have returned to the Fairy Tail section! XD I'm glad I finally have the free time to begin writing the official sequel to my last Fairy Tail story, The Demon Prince, which was a huge success thanks to all of my readers!**

**This story takes place after the events of the Demon Prince and the Grand Magic Games story arc. I would recommend you to read 'The Demon Prince' first, and then check out the Grand Magic Games story arc before reading this one. If you have then…good for you. XD**

**I hope you all enjoy this story! Please read and review!**

_**The Battle for Destiny Islands**_

_**Prologue: The Wrath of Darkness Falls**_

It was peaceful and present day on a small island. On the island was a tall red rocky mountain. Below the mountain were several palm trees. The wind blow through the leaves of the tree and birds are on the branches resting.

However, that peace is about to be interrupted.

Suddenly, the wind blows harder as a large airship slowly approaches the island. The strong gusts of wind cause the birds to quickly fly away before the oncoming danger that is about to happen on this small island.

Inside the airship's cockpit, ten pilots sat in front of their computers. Behind them and in the middle of the room is a figure sitting on her huge armchair with her left leg over her right knee. Her right elbow is resting on the right shoulder of the chair and her head leans onto her right hand. Her eyes are currently covered in the shadow. Behind the woman are two men. One of them is a tall and muscular man with red hair and wears a white hat, a red scarf, a white jacket with a light blue buttoned shirt underneath it, a black belt with a silver buckle, black gloves, dark green pants and black boots. The other is a dark-skinned man with black hair cornrows and black goatee and wears an orange jacket with a black singlet underneath it, a silver round necklace around his neck, grey gloves, black belt, orange pants and black shoes.

Also present in the cockpit are several dark wizards gathering behind the three to watch the display.

One of the pilots turns to her and said, "Ma'am, we have reached our destination."

"Good." A smile appears on the woman's face. "Set the magic cannons to ice magic. It's time to cool down the temperature on this island.

"Yes ma'am!" The pilot said, turning back to the front.

"Setting to ice magic now." Another pilot said, typing on his computer.

The woman turns to the two men behind her. "Tal, Crow, watch as the magic begins."

"Yes ma'am." The dark-skinned man now known as Crow replied. The red-haired man now known as Tal simply nods his head as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Outside the airship, several panels on the side open up and cannons with long turret barrels emerge out. They all aim at the red mountain.

"Fire." The woman commanded.

The ship's cannons then fire several blasts of ice magic at the mountain. As the blasts hit the mountain, the island shakes and huge rocks slide down, crashing onto the trees below.

The cannons fire at the mountain repeatedly until the woman gave the command to stop.

"Stop!" She yelled. The cannons stop firing and a huge amount of smoke covers the island and the cockpit window.

When the smoke clears, it reveals a hole on the red mountain.

The pilots gasp, noticing someone inside the mountain. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a red sleeveless zipper shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it, a blue scarf with a white strip around his neck, blue pants and black shoes. In both hands, he holds two silver tonfas. His physical size is similar to a 13-year old boy.

"Did you see?" One of the pilots asked.

"Yes." The woman smirked. "It's the fire guardian…Sami Riski."

Sami looks up at the airship with his eyes narrowed. He twirls both of his batons around before kneeling down and then makes a huge leap, jumping towards the airship.

"Fire again!" The woman yells, sitting herself up and slamming her hands on both shoulders of her chair.

The cannons fire blasts of ice magic again. As Sami flies through the air, he dodges the ice blasts that are heading towards him. He then swings both of his tonfas and two large blasts of fire magic head towards the blasts that are heading him. The fire blasts deflect the ice blasts, turning it into steam.

"Keep firing!" One of the pilots shouted.

Sami continues swinging his tonfas, firing several fire blasts to deflect the ice blasts that are heading to him. Then, when he reaches high enough, he falls and lands onto the top of the airship.

"The target has landed on our airship!" One of the pilots shouted, turning to the woman.

"Not to worry." The woman smirks. "_She _can handle him."

* * *

Sami stands up, his eyes still narrowed. Whoever is destroying his island must be stopped. He runs off, trying to find the person in charge of this ship.

Suddenly, a pair of yo-yos appears out of nowhere and wraps around both Sami's ankles. Sami gasps and widens his eyes as he finds himself tripping over and falls onto the ground. Sami looks up and sees a woman walking towards him.

Her eyes are green and she has long blonde hair. She wears a green sleeveless zipper shirt, a sleeveless white shirt underneath it, a brown belt with a silver buckle, grey Bermuda shorts, black stockings and white boots. She also carries a small brown pouch bag around her torso.

Sami grits his teeth. He quickly gets up, does a somersault and as he does so, swings his tonfas at the strings, burning them and freeing himself. As Sami lands on the ground on both feet, the fire blazes towards the girl's fingers.

The girl quickly removes the strings of her yo-yos by swinging her hands. Then, she gets into her fighting stance, digs her left hand into her bag and takes out two new yo-yos.

Sami yells as he ran forward to the girl. The girl quickly dodges by somersaulting into the air. As she does so, she tosses one yo-yo to her right hand and grabs it. When she lands on the ground, she shoots both yo-yos at Sami. Sami turns around in time to deflect the yo-yos by swinging his tonfas.

The girl then charges towards Sami and delivers several kicks at the Fire guardian, who quickly dodges the kicks by ducking and backing away.

As Sami dodges another horizontal kick by crouching, the girl lifts up her left leg and then brings it down at him, delivering a vertical kick.

Sami blocks the kick by holding up his tonfas together. The two then stay at a stalemate, pushing against each other and trying to overpower the other.

"Why?! Why do you come here?!" Sami asked the girl angrily. "Answer me!"

The girl narrows her eyes at him. "I answer to no one…" She deadpanned. "But her."

"Who?"

_**"IH RAGDO!"**_

Sami gasps. He turns his head around and to his shock, a huge black bubble head towards him. He tries to react but it's too late. The blonde-haired girl somersaults backwards into the air just in time to dodge the attack. Sami then finds himself trap inside the huge bubble.

The woman walks over to Sami and the guardian struggles to break free as tentacles inside the bubble wraps around his wrists and ankles.

"Stupid fool. Despite being the guardian of fire, you are still a little boy." The woman said grinning.

Then, with a snap of her fingers, Sami gets electrocuted inside the bubble. The boy screams in pain and agony. The blonde-haired girl stood a few feet away and watched with a stoic expression on her face.

When the electrocution is done, Sami closes his eyes and hangs his head, passing out.

The blonde-haired girl then walks over to the woman. The woman turns to her and the girl kneels down on one knee and bows her head.

"You've done well, Alicia." The woman said.

Alicia looks up and replies to the woman, "You're welcome…Mistress Minerva."

Minerva Orland, with a smirk, nods her head. She turns back to the unconscious Sami and her smirk turns into a grin. "The rise of Darkness Falls…has begun…"

As Minerva's airship slowly turns around, the once red mountain closes it color due to its guardian's absence. The mountain slowly turns from red to black and the trees underneath it also loses their color and the leaves wither.

The Island of Fire is lost.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Fairy Tail! Fiore's Number 1 Guild!

**Sovereign: I would like to thank KanaeHitomi and sereneskydragonslayer for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail! Fiore's Number 1 Guild!**_

At a laboratory, a group of scientists are sitting at a corner of the room with their ankles and wrists tied up in ropes. Another scientist gets pushed to the wall and sits next with the other scientists after having her wrists and ankles tied as well.

"That's the last of them, boss." A dark mage said, turning to his boss who is standing a few feet away.

"Excellent." The boss smiled as he walks over to a large lacrima placed at the end of the huge room, glowing green energy.

"Please! Don't tamper with it! That is a valuable object for us to study!" The head scientist cried to the boss.

The boss laughs, ignoring the scientist as he continues walking over. "Well sorry because this lacrima now belongs to me…Maximilian! Leader of the Snake Screamers!"

His fellow guild members cheer as they pump their fists into the air.

"With the power within this lacrima, we can become stronger than we are before!" Maximilian added.

Suddenly, there was a blast coming from the doors. Maximilian stops and turns around.

"What?!" He yells in shock. When the smoke is cleared, it reveals six figures standing at the doorway in fighting stances.

The guild members gasp. "It's them!" One of them cried.

"FAIRY TAIL!" All the members yell in unison.

Natsu grins as he punches his clenched fist and open palm together. "Alright! Let's kick their butts!" Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Judith smile as well as they prepare to fight too.

"I'll deal with their leader." Erza said. "The rest of you handle his goons."

"Right!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Judith shouted in unison. The six then ran towards the dark guild with Erza charging towards Maximilian.

Maximilian grits his teeth. "SCREAMERS! ATTACK!"

The dark mages yell as they charge towards Team Natsu while Maximilian turns around and tries to go after the lacrima.

"Not so fast!" Erza said, narrowing her eyes as she draws out both her swords and run faster.

Natsu lights up both of his fists as he runs over to four dark mages. The members raise their hands and fires several blasts of dark magic.

Natsu dodges them by jumping into the air. Then as he falls through the air and head towards them, he yells, "FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

Natsu delivers a barrage of flaming punches, knocking out all four dark mages.

Three dark mages draw out their swords as they charge towards Gray. Gray grins at this.

"This should be easy." Gray said, slamming his clenched fist onto an open palm. "Ice Make…" He uses his ice magic to create a huge broadsword made of ice. "COLD EXCALIBUR!"

He yells as he runs towards the three mages and with just one huge swing of his sword, knocks all three out.

Lucy and Judith stood close together as six dark mages surround them. The two turn to each other.

"Ready Lucy?" Judith asked smiling at her.

"Ready!" Lucy said, nodding her head. The two then sprung into the air. While in mid-air, Lucy draws out her whip and Judith draws out her spear.

Lucy then twirls around and swings her whip at three mages, knocking them all out in one blow.

"DAWN MOON!" Judith shouted as she plummets towards the three remaining mages. White energy glows through her spear and when she lands; she delivers one powerful strike, knocking out the three mages and sends them flying through the air.

Lucy lands on the ground safely. But as she gets up, two mages tried to attack her from behind. Lucy turns around and gasps, seeing the two mages as they summon huge balls of dark magic.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy shouted as she swings her arms, throwing two large whirlwinds at the two mages and sends them flying across the room and slamming onto the metal wall.

"Arigato Wendy!" Lucy said smiling at the Sky Dragon slayer.

"No problem, Lucy-san!" Wendy said, smiling back. The scientists cheer as they watch the fight.

"Come on. Let's free the scientists." Gray said to Lucy, Judith and Wendy. The three girls nodded and they and Gray run over to the hostages.

Meanwhile, Maximilian is nearing the lacrima. "That's it!" Maximilian said, widening his eyes at the lacrima and he goes nearer. "The lacrima shall be mine!"

"NO IT WON'T!" Erza shouted. She jumps in the air and prepares to deliver an overhead strike onto Maximilian with both her swords. As she does so, her swords slice through Maximilian, but did not hurt him.

"What?" Erza said as she lands on the ground. She notices something on her swords. She widens her eyes and realizes her swords are melting due to the acid on them. "Acid?!"

Maximilian laughs as he stops and turns around to face her. "Fool. This is why I'm the leader of the Snake Screamers. I have acid magic! Whatever weapon that goes through my body won't hurt me, but gets melted instead!"

"Dammit!" Erza cursed, tossing her now damaged swords away. "Try this then!" She now magically changes her normal armor into her Heaven's Wheel armor and huge metal wings appear on her back. She also now has two new swords in her hands. "BLUMENBLATT!"

She charges towards Maximilian and slices through his torso. Then several swords follow and pierce through his body.

Erza then lands on one knee and gets up. She turns around and to her shock, the swords pierce through his body are also melting. She notices the two swords in her hands are also melting due to the acid on them.

"Crap!" She cried, tossing the two swords away.

Maximilian laughed as the melting swords landed on the ground. He turns around as the holes on his body disappear thanks to the acid in his body.

"Fool! Nothing can stop me!" He said. Holding up his two hands, he yells, "Time for me to melt you down! ACID STRIKE!" He then fires two acid blasts at Erza.

_'CRAP! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'_ Erza thought, her eyes widen in shock as the acid blasts come straight towards her.

Then suddenly, there was a blast from the ceiling and someone lands in front of Erza. He quickly gets up and stretches out his hand.

"DEMONIC BARRIER!" The man shouted. He creates a red magic barrier, blocking the acid blast.

"What?!" Maximilian said, widening his eyes. He stops firing and sees the man in front of him, removing his barrier. Not a single drop of acid has splatted on him and Erza.

"Darren!" Erza said, smiling at the man.

Darren turns to her and smiles back. "Sorry I'm late."

Maximilian grits his teeth. "I don't care who you are. You two are going down! ACID STRIKE!" He fires his acid blasts at them again and the two quickly jump away in the time.

While in the air, Darren transforms his right arm into his demonic arm and aims at Maximilian. "DEMONIC BLAST!" He fires a blast and hits Maximilian. Darren and Erza lands back on the ground.

"Did we get him?" Erza asked. When the smoke is clear, there was a puddle of acid. Maximilian laughs as the puddle forms back into his human form.

"Fool! No magic and weapon can stop me!" Maximilian fires his blasts of acid again. "ACID STRIKE!"

Darren and Erza roll over. Then, an idea hatches inside Darren's mind. "Wait, if we can't hit him…" A smirk appears on his face. "WE CAN TRAP HIM!"

He gets up and aims his demonic arm at Maximilian again.

"Ha! Go ahead and try! I'll just recover again!" Maximilian yelled to Darren.

"I wasn't going to shoot you, moron." Darren said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Maximilian arches an eyebrow.

"DEMONIC BARRIER!" He creates his red magic barrier again, this time creating a sphere. He fires the sphere and when it hits Maximilian, he gets trapped inside.

"WHAT?!" Maximilian shouted. "ACID STRIKE!" He tries to fires his acid blasts but it only splatters onto the interior walls of barrier.

"Don't waste your energy." Darren said. Maximilian then frowns and lowers his head in defeat. "You can't melt what can't be touched."

Erza goes over to Darren and said to him, "Great job. We defeated the dark guild and save the lacrima."

"Thanks." Darren nods his head. He turns his head and sees Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Judith walking over to him and Erza.

"Well done everyone. Our job is done!" Erza said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered loudly as they pump their fists into the air. It was another successful mission for the number 1 guild in Fiore.

* * *

Two days later, after handing Maximilian and the Snake Screamers over to the Rune Knights and receiving their reward, Team Natsu returns back to Magnolia. Lucy sighs happily as she stretches out her arms. Everybody smiles happily as they walk through their hometown. Well, okay. Just one isn't feeling happy right now. Rather sick.

Natsu is still feeling the side effects from the train ride home. Darren groans as he had to carry Natsu with one arm around his back all the way back to the guild's building.

"Aaaahhh, it's good to be back in Magnolia. I can pay this month's rent after the reward we received!" Lucy said.

"Yup, and I'm glad the scientists are able to repair my swords back to normal for free. It would really suck if I have to spend my money sending it to a blacksmith or even worse, having to buy new ones." Erza said.

"So what are you guys planning to do when we get back?" Gray asked everyone.

"Well I definitely want to take a good bath!" Lucy replied.

"Me too!" Wendy added.

"Me three." Erza said, nodding her head.

"What about you Darren and Judith?" Lucy asked, turning to the two.

"Well, we could do some shopping together. What do you think Darren?" Judith asked, turning to and smiling at Darren.

"Aye. Great idea." Darren said, smiling back.

"And usually this is the part where Happy would say…" Judith then clasps her hands together and spoke in a mockingly high-pitched voice. "Darwen and Judeeth liiiiiiiike each wother."

Darren, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Erza all sweatdropped at Judith's horrible imitation of Happy.

"Happy doesn't sound like that…" Natsu groans.

"Speaking of Happy, it's rare that he didn't follow us today." Wendy said.

"Yeah, he's feeling a little sick two days ago so that's why Takuto and Wako are attending him. Hope he's feeling better now." Natsu said smiling.

Erza sighs happily. Darren turns to her. "What is it Erza?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "It's just that it's great to be the number 1 guild in Fiore again."

Darren smiled as well. It's been a month after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games and regained their number 1 position again after seven years. Unfortunately, he couldn't join the tournament due to his identity as the Demon Prince but nevertheless, he's still happy that his new guild won the games and reclaimed their position.

"Yeah." Gray said. "Everybody…Romeo, Macao, Jet, Droy, Laki…it's nice to see them smiling again."

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Judith all smile as well. Natsu smirks as he said while placing his hands on the back of his head, "It's always our job to cheer up our nakama. That's the Fairy Tail way!"

Eventually, everyone find themselves standing in front of their guild building. After winning the tournament and bringing pride and honor to Magnolia Town, the mayor and his people helped rebuild the building and brought it back to its former glory.

The seven walk through the gates, and then the large wooden doors.

"OHAYO MINNA!" All of them greeted as they entered the building.

"OHAYO!" All the other members replied back. The seven walk through the mess hall and look around, seeing their friends. Levy is reading at a table, reading a book with Jet and Droy sitting next to her.

Elfman and Lisanna are sitting together chatting with Cana nearby drinking a beer. Mirajane and Carl Clover are behind the bar table, cleaning glass cups. In front of them are Gajeel and Laxus are sitting together.

"Darren!" Lihua shouted as she comes running over to Darren with her arms spread out.

"Lihua!" Darren turns around and smiles. He kneels down and embraces her as she comes over to him. "Have you been good?" He asked. Lihua nods in response.

"Lihua! Come have your lunch!" Wako called, waving her hand as she sat at a table at the far left of the mess hall. Sitting in front of her was Takuto with his arms on the table.

"Okay!" Lihua said, turning over and heading her way to her adoptive parents.

"Ohayo Minna!" Takuto said, greeting Darren, Judith and Team Natsu while winking an eye and giving a peace sign.

"Ohayo Takuto." Darren said, giving him the peace sign as well.

"Natsu!" Happy cried with tears pooling down his cheeks as he flies over to Natsu.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yells happily as he spreads out his arms. He and the exceed then embraces each other.

"Oh Natsu!" Happy bawled. "I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too!" Natsu said, patting his head. "I can see you finally recovered from your sickness!"

"Aye!" Happy then breaks away from the hug and flies in midair. "I'll see you all later!"

"Bye!" The seven said, waving their hands before Happy turns around and flies away.

The seven walk over to Mirajane and Carl, who both smile at them. "Hello! Welcome back!" Mirajane bowed.

"How was the mission guys?" Carl asked, placing a cup he finished cleaning next to the sink.

"Meh." Gray shrugs. "Wasn't too hard."

"Care to give me the usual, Mira?" Darren said to Mirajane.

"Sure!" Mirajane nods her head. "One glass of root beer coming up!" She then turns around and walks off.

Laxus snorted before saying to Darren. "Root beer? You should try something stronger like actual beer."

"Sorry but I don't drink, even when I'm not a Templar." Darren said to him smirking as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"LAXUS! Let's have a rematch! After that embarrassment you made to me and Elfman, I'll never forgive you!" Natsu shouted at him, holding up a shaking fist.

"Give up brat. You will never win." Laxus said, tilting his head to the side.

"Seriously kid. You should listen to him." Gajeel added.

"Not to mention, you just returned home. You should rest." Judith said to him, folding her arms.

"NO WAY! I just regained my strength and now I can-" Suddenly, Laxus' fist comes colliding against the side of Natsu's cheek and sends the Fire Dragon slayer sprawling across the floor. Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza, Gajeel, Carl and Judith look shocked at this. Darren remains calm.

"That should shut him up." Laxus rolls his eyes before getting up and leaves.

"I told you moron! You never listen!" Gajeel shouted at the injured Natsu lying on the floor.

"Ummmm…I'll go see if the kitchen needs cleaning." Carl said, still looking shocked. He turns around and heads inside the kitchen.

Lucy then chuckles, trying to change the mood. "Hey guys, how about we all get ourselves a nice bath!" She said to everyone.

"Okay!" Wendy smiled. Erza nods her head.

"Oh Darren, you're back." Darren, Judith, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy turn around to see CC. Her lime green hair is tied to two pigtails and she wears a small red hat, a white and black Swiss dress, red skirt, black stockings and white shoes.

"Oh hey CC. Did you do anything while we are gone?" Darren asked.

"Oh nothing. Well, except I ate ten whole pizzas in the course of two days." CC smiled.

"Ten?!" Wendy said as she and Lucy widen their eyes.

"Sugoi!" Lucy added.

"Where did you get the money to buy ten whole pizzas?" Judith asked.

"Oh easy. I used Darren's credit card." CC answered. Suddenly, Darren's face turns white as his jaw drops and his eyes are as wide as dinner plates. "Now then, I could use a bath."

"Cool! We're about to have one too!" Lucy said to her.

"Great! Let's all go!" Wendy added. She, Lucy, CC and Erza then walk off together and head for the ladies' bathroom.

"Here you go! Your root beer!" Mirajane said coming back as she places the glass of root beer on the table. Darren grabs the glass and his hand is shaking as he slowly lifts it up, causing some root beer to spill onto the table.

"Um, Darren?" Mirajane said in concern.

Judith and Gray turn to him and notice the ugly scowl on his face. "Oh boy." Gray said.

"I hate you CC." Darren uttered as anger boils inside his body. "I really do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the town, Jellal is walking down the road while dragging a big cart containing many boxes of cake. He was reminded by Mirajane this morning that Erza wanted the best cakes in town before she returns back from her mission. He has done his shopping and is now heading back to the guild. Unfortunately, the buying of the cakes has drained most of his money.

Jellal sighs heavily. "I guess that's just what happens when you have her as your girlfriend." He said to himself.

"Ooooohhhh…"

"Huh?" Jellal looks up and sees a man staggering out from an alley and when he reaches the middle of the road, he falls to his knees and grabs his stomach.

"Hey!" Jellal removes his grip from the cart and runs over to the man. The man has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a green choker around his neck, an orange vest with a white long-sleeved button shirt underneath it, brown gloves, black pants and brown boots. He also has a brown scabbard with a greenbelt wrapped around his waist with a long sword with a brown hilt sheathed in it.

Jellal kneels down to his level and asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

The man turns to Jellal and winks an eye at him. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Then, there was a huge growl coming from his stomach. He smiles sheepishly at him. "Well, if you can find me some good food that is."

"Hey Jellal!" Jellal turns around and sees Meredy running down the road, coming over to him. Meredy smiles at him before turning to the man. "Who's he?"

The man widens his eyes as he stares at Meredy. His face immediately turns white.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man gets up and runs around in circles before he accidentally trips over the edge of the road and splashes into the river.

Jellal and Meredy simply watched in shock with their jaws drop wide open. After ten seconds, Meredy spoke.

"What the heck just happened?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: New character appeared! Who is he? Stay tune to find out! Read and review!**


	3. Guest

**Sovereign: I would like to thank KanaeHitomi, sereneskydragonslayer and Lightmoon54 for reviewing! Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 2: Guest**_

Later, Jellal and Meredy brought the man to their guild. After telling Mirajane that the man was hungry, she, Carl and Wako cook some delicious food for him in the kitchen. Carl places a cup of orange juice, a bowl of rice and a plate of fried chicken in front of the man.

Darren, Judith, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Carl and Jellal stood at a distance and watched the man pigging on his food with his eyes wide in amusement.

After finished eating his rice, he places the empty bowl on the table and grabs the cup. He drinks all of the orange juice in just a few big gulps. After finished drinking, he lets out a sigh, places the empty cup on the table, then grabs a chicken drumstick and eats it.

"He sure has a big appetite." Carl said.

"So…who's he?" Darren asked, turning to Jellal.

"His name is Guy Cecil." Jellal replied. "I found him on the road while on my way back."

"Yup." The man now known as Guy said after placing down his half-eaten chicken drumstick on the plate. "I'm an adventurer, travelling around the world. But during my journeys, I eventually lost all of my money. But I'm glad you guys helped me out."

"You're very welcome." Lucy said to him winking an eye.

"I see you enjoy our food!" Mirajane said, coming over to Guy with a plate of fried salmon. "Try our fried salmon!"

Guy turns to Mirajane and widens his eyes upon seeing her standing near him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He lets out a scream as he gets up from his chair, runs over to a nearby pillar and hides behind it.

"Huh?" Everybody present said in confusion.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu asked Jellal.

"I don't know." Jellal shrugged. "He made the same reaction to Meredy."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Takuto asked, walking over to them. He turns to Guy who is still hiding the pillar shaking. "Why is he scared?"

"Sorry guys." Guy said, turning his head away sheepishly. "It's just that…I'm scared of being too close to women."

"I see. He's suffering from gynophobia." Takuto said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Gynophobia?" Erza asked.

"It's a very rare phobia that makes men scared of women."

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, and Juvia shouted with their eyes wide in shock.

"T-t-there are actually men out there who are scared of my beautiful body?" Mirajane said. Tears are now pooling down from her eyes. "I'm a demon even in my human form then!" Guy notices this and widens his eyes, realizing his actions had hurt her.

"I didn't know that…" Lucy said, lowering her head with a frown.

"Why would there be men out there who are afraid of beautiful ladies? That doesn't make any sense!" Wendy cried.

"I guess I really am scary to some men after all." Erza said, scratching the back of her head with a hurt expression on her face.

"At least Gray-sama doesn't have gynophobia." Juvia said, tenting her fingertips.

"Wait girls!" Guy said panicking, coming out from the pillar and waving his arms frantically. "Please don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you all! I just can't overcome this phobia that's all!"

"Okay girls, calm down now. Let's not make our guest feel uneasy." Judith said to the five girls, gesturing them to calm themselves.

Natsu walks over to Guy and wraps his arm around him. "Come on, don't be afraid! I can teach you how to man up towards a woman!" Natsu said to him, winking an eye.

"What, really? You can do that?" Guy asked.

"I'm not sure if he has enough intellect to be a sensei." Darren whispered to Lucy.

"Me too." Lucy sweatdrops.

Erza coughed before turning to Guy. "Okay, Guy-" She was about to step forward until she sees Guy backs away a bit. She groans at this. "Right. How am I supposed to approach him without scaring him?"

"Well…" Takuto rubs his chin. "I have a suggestion."

"If it's coming from Takuto, then I don't like it." Mirajane said.

_**A minute later…**_

Erza stands in front of Guy while wearing a paper bag over her head. There are two holes cut out on the bag to allow Erza's eyes to see through them. Because Guy can't see her face, he stood in front of her completely fine with a smile on his face.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ERZA! YOU LOOK SO STUPID!" Natsu yells, laughing out loud. This immediately causes Erza to punch Natsu straight in the nose and sends him sprawling across the room, knocking down a few tables in the process. He then goes unconscious with his eyes rolled back.

Darren, Judith, Jellal, Lucy, Gray, Carl, Wendy, Juvia and Mirajane stood behind Erza, trying their very best not to laugh so they won't have the same punishment as Natsu. Takuto has run off, knowing that she will never forgive him for making her wear a paper bag.

"Right. So Guy, what are you planning to do after finishing your meal?" Erza asked Guy.

"Well…" Guy said, scratching the back of his head. "Like I said, I ran out of money so I wish to find a place to stay for a few days."

"Well, he certainly can't live in my apartment since he's totally scared of me and my landlady." Lucy said.

"And let's not mention Fairy Hills to him." Juvia said.

"He can live with me." Natsu said, quickly recovering from his injury.

"Yeah! I'm sure he will have a good night living in a house that will immediately be considered a health hazard to every country in Earthland!" Gray snapped.

"Then that leaves either Gray, Carl and Jellal's or Darren and Judith's." Erza said.

"Well, I'm sure he will freak out if he ever sees Judith in the kitchen early in the morning so…" Darren turns to Gray and Jellal. "Gray, Carl, Jellal? Will you take care of him?"

"Sure." Jellal nods his head.

"No problem." Gray said with a smirk.

"You can count on us." Carl smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you guys." Guy said smiling and bows to everyone with one hand placed on his chest. "I'm very grateful."

"You're welcome!" Everyone in the guild said in unison.

* * *

Later that night, Gray, Carl and Jellal bring Guy into their apartment. Gray opens the door.

"Here we are." Gray said, turning on the lights. Guy steps in and sees that the first floor of the small house consists of a couch, a kitchen and a dining table. There is a wooden staircase which leads to the second floor.

"Unfortunately, we only have one double-decker bed and one single bed right now." Carl said to Guy as he closes the door.

"So that's three." Guy said.

"Right." Jellal said.

"Ah it's okay." Guy grins. "I can sleep on the couch."

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"Absolutely." Guy replied as he walks over to the couch. He lies on it and lets out a sigh as he stretches his arms. He then places his hands on the back of his head, keeps his legs straight and stares at the ceiling.

"Alright. Have a good sleep." Jellal said.

"Sure." Guy said before closing his eyes. "And thank you guys again."

"You're welcome." Gray said before him, Carl and Jellal head up to the second floor. On the second floor are a single bed and a double decker bed. The double decker bed was bought by Gray after returning from Brades. Jellal and Carl were new to the guild back then and Gray allowed the two to live with him. Next to the beds is a bathroom.

Gray lies on his single while Jellal lies on the bottom of the double decker bed.

"Great. I now have three people living with me." Gray said, covering himself with his blanket.

"It's only temporary." Jellal said, turning to him.

"Say guys, do you remember how he bow to us back at the guild?" Carl asked, putting his top hat on a small table.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. But that bow he made was…" Carl said as he takes out his glasses and folds it. "Like royalty." He places the glasses next to his hat. "Do you guys think he's royalty?"

"Hmmm…Perhaps." Jellal said, cupping his chin.

"Well, we can always ask him tomorrow." Gray said as Carl climbs up to the top of the double decker bed.

Carl lies down, covers himself with his blanket and yawns. "Good night guys."

"Good night." Both Gray and Jellal said. Gray then turns off the wall lamp and the room goes black.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. A Royal Mission

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Lightmoon54 and sereneskydragonslayer for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 3. A Royal Mission**_

_**Fifteen Years Ago…**_

"OOF!"

Guy groaned as he falls onto the ground on his back.

"Try harder Guy! Get up!"

Guy pants heavily as he quickly gets back up to his feet with his wooden sword clenched tightly in his right hand. He grabs the hilt with both of his hands, took his fighting stance and let out a cry as he charges towards his sword instructor.

Guy swings his sword down at his instructor, who blocks it and redirects his blade to the side, throwing him off balance. He swung his sword at Guy, which he barely blocks it. Guy leaps back, unable to hold up against the strike. His instructor struck again. Guy is able to block his attack completely this time and both their blades locked. Guy tries to push his sword back against his instructor's but he didn't have enough strength. The instructor then pushes back, knocking both Guy and his sword down to the ground.

Guy looks up and sees his instructor pointing his wooden sword at him. His instructor then lowers his sword and extends out his hand to Guy. Guy grabs it and his instructor pulls him up.

"Get some rest. We'll continue in five minutes."

After his instructor turns around and leaves, a 17-year old girl, who has long dark blonde hair, claps her hands as she walks over to her 6-year old brother who just stood with his head lowered.

"That was great Guy! Keep it up!" The girl smiles at him. Then, her smile disappears when Guy looks up at her with a frown and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Sis…I can't…keep up with him. I…I'm weak." Guy sobbed.

His sister kneels down to his level and places her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry Guy. You will get stronger. You just need to keep training. The time when you are strong enough to protect me, our family and our household will come." His sister then gently touches the tip of Guy's nose which made him giggle.

He then wipes away his tears and manages to crack a smile. "Thanks sis." He nods his head. "I will become stronger. I will."

* * *

"Guy?"

Guy moans as he groggily opens his eyes.

_'It's that dream again.'_ He thought to himself. He wipes his eyes with his hands and groans as he lifts himself up from the couch and stretches his arms.

He turns his head and sees Gray standing in front of him.

"Good morning." Guy said, giving a salute.

"Good morning." Gray said, nodding his head.

Guy sniffs and smells something nice. "Is that pancakes?" He asked.

"Why yes it is." Gray said, turning to the kitchen where Jellal is frying pancakes at the stove while Carl places the plates and cutlery on the table.

"Alright!" Guy shouted and sits up on the couch like an excited child. "I miss eating those!"

Jellal chuckled. "Hold on. I'm still cooking them."

"Oh and Guy, I believe we have a solution for your money problems." Carl said, placing the last plate and set of fork and spoon on the table. He looks up and continued, "How about you come on a mission with us? And if we succeed, you will have lots of money and you can continue on with your journey!"

"A mission? As in, something that requires fighting?" Guy asked.

"Yup." Gray nods his head. "Well okay, not all the time but…yeah, most of the time."

Guy cups his chin and stays silent for a moment, until he smiles and said, "Count me in then."

"Good!" Jellal said, turning to him. "Once we finish breakfast, let's head to the guild and see if we can find a mission for you!"

"Great!" Guy grins.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Gray, Jellal, Carl and Guy head their way to the guild. They push the doors open and enter inside.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu greeted as he and Darren walk over to the four.

"Hey Natsu, Darren." Carl said to the two. "Guess what? Guy is going on a mission with us!"

"Really?" Darren asked Guy as he folds his arms.

"Yup!" Guy nods his head and places his hands on both sides of his hip. "If I don't want to keep staying with you guys and be a burden to all of you, I got to find a way to get money right?"

"Natsu, can non-Fairy Tail members go along with us in missions?" Darren asked Natsu.

"Of course!" Natsu turns to Darren with a grin. "Even if they're not members, we still need all the help we can get!"

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone present in the building immediately went silent as they turn their heads to the second floor balcony where Makarov stood. Mavis and Mirajane stand behind him.

"What is it, master?" Lucy asked.

"Our guild has just received a mission from the royal family of the Kingdom of Destiny Islands!" Makarov said, holding up a royal letter to everyone. "If this mission is from a king and queen, you know it has to be very important!"

"An S-Class mission to be exact." Erza said, nodding her head.

"Correct." Mavis said.

Levy, who is sitting beside Lucy, turns to the blonde-haired girl and said with her with a smirk, "Well, you know what that means. It's up to Team Natsu again." Lucy nods her head.

"Alright!" Natsu said, clenching his fist. "We got ourselves a new mission!"

"So, what's the mission about, master?" Judith asked.

"I don't know. The letter just says the king and queen will give you the details of it once you arrive to Destiny Islands." Makarov said.

"Is this royal letter real?" Gray asked.

"If it isn't, it wouldn't get the royal seal of approval now, would it?" Mavis said with a smile as Makarov turns the letter around, showing the royal seal of the Kingdom of Destiny Islands.

"Um, why didn't the old man say anything?" Guy asked, obviously not seeing Mavis at all, due to him not being a member of the guild. "Guys?"

Erza gets up from her seat and turns around. "Well, let's not waste any more time then." She raises up her fist. "Team Natsu! We're going to Destiny Islands!"

"Aye!" Darren, Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Carl yell in unison.

"Aye!" Lucy and Judith said.

"Aye!" Happy, Charle and Wendy also said.

"Um…" Guy said before rising up his fist. "Aye?"

* * *

After packing all the stuff they need for their mission, Team Natsu and Guy stood in front of Takuto, Wako, Lihua, Mavis, Mirajane and CC.

"Alright guys! Do your best and make Fairy Tail proud!" Mavis said, clenching her fist with a smirk on her face.

"You got it Mavis!" Lucy said, giving a thumbs-up.

"We'll take care of this mission like an ace in the hole!" Natsu grins, placing his fists on both sides of his hip.

"Umm, seriously, who are you guys talking to?" Guy asked everyone. "It's creeping me out."

"So guys, do you want to buy us any gifts for you when we are at Destiny Islands?" Darren asked Takuto, Wako, Lihua, Mirajane and CC.

"Well…you could bring back whatever special flavored pizza they have there." CC said, folding her arms.

"Is pizzas really all you could think of?" Judith asked. CC shrugs in response.

"What other things can I think of?" CC deadpanned.

"Very well. We'll just buy whatever stuff we can find there." Darren said, placing his hands on both sides of his hip.

"Have a safe trip guys." Takuto said to them.

"And good luck with the mission." Wako added.

"Give your best minna!" Lihua yells happily, spreading out her arms.

"WAIT!"

Mirajane, Takuto, Wako, Lihua and CC turn around to see Juvia running over to them, carrying a backpack.

"Juvia's coming too." Juvia said to everyone.

"Juvia? Are you sure?" Judith asked.

Juvia nods her head. "Juvia knows that as part of Fairy Tail, she has to do something for the guild, right?"

"Very well, I guess we have room for one more." Darren said.

"Thank you!" Juvia smiled. She turns to Gray and her smile immediately disappears. Gray notices this and turns his head away with a frown. The ice mage knows that Juvia is probably still upset with his outburst months ago when they were at Alahorn. He still doesn't know a way to make her fully forgive him.

"Great, another girl…" Guy said shivering.

"Guy?" Guy looks up and sees Mirajane. She smiles at him. "You may not be a member, but please take care of Natsu and his team!"

Guy widens his eyes and stares at her for a moment. That line she said to him reminds him so much of his sister. He remembers her telling him how he should protect his family and his household when the time comes. Then, his eyes softened. He smiles back at her and nods his head. "Yes, I will."

"Good to have you with us, Guy Cecil." Judith said to him. Guy turns to her and nods his head again.

"Alright!" Erza said, turning around and dragging her cart filled with many supplies she wishes to bring along with her. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yells in unison before turning around and head their way to the Destiny Islands.

Everyone smile determinedly. A new mission awaits them.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Destiny Islands

**Sovereign: Here is the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: Destiny Islands**_

It took half an hour before the train arrives at the port city of Hargeon Town. When everybody got off the train, they walk out of the station and head their way to the marina where they can get a ship to Destiny Islands.

Lucy smiles as she looks around the town of Hargeon, which brought her back many memories.

"Ah," Lucy sighed blissfully. "Hargeon looks so much more beautiful since I last arrived here!"

"You've been here before, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yup! This is the place where I first met Natsu and Happy!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy turns to Natsu. "Right Natsu-" She groans when she sees the still-sick expression on Natsu's face. "Yeah, why do I keep forgetting?"

"Gee, I'm so worried about our mission if this keeps up." Gray said, rolling his eyes.

Natsu quickly recovers from his sickness and turns to Gray angrily, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICEBUTT?!"

Judith and Carl both sigh and shake their heads. "Here we go again." Judith said.

"You said it Judith." Carl said in agreement.

"SHUT UP VOLCANOHEAD!" Gray snapped at Natsu.

"ICE LICKER!"

"ASH BRAIN!"

"AHEM!" Erza yelled. Natsu and Gray's anger towards each other immediately vanish and they both wrap their arms together and leap merrily.

"Same old response from Natsu and Gray." Jellal chuckled.

"Yeah." Juvia laughed, rolling her eyes.

Guy slaps his forehead at this. He turns to Darren and asked, "Are they really two of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore?"

Darren chuckled and said to him, "They may not look like it, but it's their bond between us that make them strong."

"Really?" Guy asked.

Darren nods. "A guild is not just a group of wizards; it's a group of friends. And I learnt the true power of friendship through them." He lowers his head and smiles. "Years ago, I lost everything. I lost my friends, my family, my home, the woman whom I loved…it was a dark period of my life. But after meeting Fairy Tail, through the power of their friendship, I gain new confidence and new happiness and I look forward to the future again."

He turns to Guy and said to him, "Everyone in this guild has a dark past, Guy. But because they have each other, they overcome it. If you have any problems, you can always discuss it with us. Because it's better to be happy then clinging onto the past."

Guy made a small smile and nods his head. "Yes, of course."

Darren nods his head and turns back to the front. "Okay Natsu and Gray, cut it out. We know you still hate each other."

"Wha-No Darren! We're buddies now!" Natsu said turning to Darren.

"As if!" Lucy laughed.

While the others are talking, Guy lowers his head and frowned. "Sorry Darren but…I don't think I can ever forget my past." He uttered to himself.

* * *

Minerva smirks as she slides her fingers at the glass case where the unconscious Sami has been imprisoned. He is lying inside the case with his eyes closed.

Minerva chuckled as she places both her hands on her hip. "Oh you really do wish to get out of this container, do you? Too bad. Even if you awaken, this case is made strong enough for you to not break out." Then, her smile disappears and her eyes furrowed. "And besides, I need you and the other five guardians to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all. Including that dreaded Erza Scarlet. I will make her pay for humiliating me in front of the whole kingdom of Fiore!"

She clenches fists tightly as she is now quivering with rage. "When I see her, I will make sure she gets the worst suffering any human being can ever endure!"

Just then, the door behind her opens and Alicia walks in. Minerva quickly calms down and coughs.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alicia asked.

Minerva turns around and smiles at her. "Of course not. Why are you here?"

"We are now near the Island of Earth." Alicia said.

"Good. Once we arrive, we shall attack and capture Park Jung Hwan, the guardian of Earth." Minerva said.

"And it will be another step in bringing our plan to fruition." Alicia added.

"Of course." Minerva smirks as she places her hands on Alicia's shoulders. "Remember Alicia…"

"Yes." Alicia nods her head. "God decided my terrible fate since birth…and that is why life is awful. And I must destroy it."

"Good." Minerva said. "So let us forward our plan."

Alicia closes her eyes and nods her head again. "Yes mistress."

* * *

"Whoooooaaaaaa….."

Everyone said with their eyes wide in awe as they arrived at the entrance of the main settlement of Destiny Islands. The settlement is small and resembles a small town but it was calm, peaceful and beautiful. The place has several white houses with red roofs lined up in both sides. Some have white concrete walls and some have walls made of weathered wood. There is a mix of apartment buildings, shops and markets. At the middle of the town is a statue of a young man with spiky chocolate brown hair and a short-sleeved jacket, gloves, baggy shorts and shoes.

Outside the town are several trees and bushes to give the town more personality. The air and atmosphere in this settlement is fresh and cooling and the town is located in an area where you get a nice view of the sunset.

"This is beautiful." Juvia said as they stare at it.

"Yes. It actually does remind me of Brades." Judith smiled.

"I sure can't wait to see what they have inside." Natsu smirks.

"Hello there!" They turn their heads and see a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a white dress walking over to them.

"Welcome visitors to the Kingdom of Destiny Islands!" a woman said as she walks over to them. In her left arm are several necklaces, each with a yellow star-shaped fruit strung through it. "Here! Each of one shall have a necklace of a papou fruit!"

As she walks over to each one, they lower their heads to allow the woman to place the necklace over their heads and around their necks. They thank the woman after placing the necklaces around their necks but when she approaches Guy, he cringed and quickly hides behind Jellal.

"Huh?" The woman blinks her eyes in confusion.

"Um yeah, don't worry about him." Gray said. He takes a necklace from the woman and places it over Guy's head and around his neck for him. Guy smiles sheepishly as he comes out from behind Jellal.

The woman giggled and said to everyone, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Namine, the islands' official tour guide. Shall I give you all a tour around our great island?"

"Not now." Erza said to her. "First, we have to visit your king and queen."

"Why?" Namine asked. Lucy shows her the royal letter. Namine takes the letter, opens it and reads it. She nods her head and gives the letter back to Lucy. "Of course. Follow me and I'll escort you to their palace."

She turns around and walks her way to the palace with Team Natsu following her from behind. They look around as they walk through the town.

"We're happy that you have arrived, Fairy Tail. This kingdom has been facing a major problem." Namine said to them. "The royal family will give you the details when we arrive at the palace."

"We understand." Darren said, nodding his head.

Jellal removes the necklace around his neck and stares at the papou fruit. "So…what are papou fruits?" He asked Namine.

"Papou fruits." Namine said, turning to Jellal. "On this island, we believe that if two people share and eat the same papou fruit, their destinies intertwined and they will both remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Awww! How sweet!" Lucy said, turning to Natsu. "Isn't that right, Natsu?"

"Heh! You bet!" Natsu said, wrapping an arm around her.

"That's adorable, isn't it?" Judith asked Darren, turning to him with a smile.

Darren smiles back at her. "Yes!" He said.

Erza and Jellal turn to each other and blush at each other. "That's really sweet." She said to him.

"Yeah." Jellal said.

"Wonder if I can share this fruit with Charle!" Happy said to himself, staring at the papou fruit around his neck. Charle groans and rolls her eyes as she heard him.

When Gray and Juvia turn to each other however, they both frown and quickly turn their heads away from each other.

'_If I…share this fruit with Gray, will he love me?'_ Juvia thought to herself.

'_If Juvia shares this fruit with me…will she fully forgive me?'_ Gray thought.

As they walk pass the statue, Wendy looks up at it and asked Namine, "So who is this statue based of?"

Namine looks at the statue. "That's our king, King Sora! A man and leader everyone here on this island greatly admired!" She said.

"He must be a great person." Lucy said to Namine.

"Exactly." Namine turns to Lucy and smiles at her. "He kept this kingdom safe and peaceful for many years." Then, her smile turns into a frown. "But now, he requires outside help to deal with a new problem our beloved kingdom is facing."

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Jellal, Darren, Judith, Guy, Happy and Charle turn to each other and frown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva's airship arrived at the Island of Earth. It is similar to the Island of Fire except the mountain is green instead of red.

"Mistress!" One of the pilots said, turning his head to Minerva who is sitting at her chair. "We have arrived!"

"Good." Minerva smirked. She turns her head to Tal who is standing next to her. "Tal, can you handle him?"

Tal turns to Minerva and response by nodding his head, curling his hands into fists and clenches them tightly.

"Perfect." Minerva nods her head. As Tal then turns around and walks off, she turns to the front and yells, "Set the cannons to electric magic!"

The pilots type their computers and the airship's turrets aim at the rocky mountain. They fire several large balls of electric magic and hit the mountain, shaking the island in the process.

Suddenly, one large ball of electric magic gets deflected and flies back to the airship.

"EVADE!" One of the pilots shouted. The airship quickly turns to the left and the ball barely hits the side of the airship.

"DAMMIT!" Minerva shouted as she hangs onto the handles of her chair tightly, keeping herself in her seat.

"The damage is severe!" One of the pilots yelled.

"Get the engineers to the damaged area now!" Minerva shouted. She narrows her eyes as the smoke clears itself. "Get him for me, Tal."

When the smoke is cleared, a man suddenly leaps out of the mountain and flies over to the airship. He is a tall man with orange hair, brown eyes and wears a green trench coat with a hood over his head, a light blue shirt underneath it, black gloves, dark grey pants, black belt with a silver buckle and black shoes. He is Park Jung Hwan, the Earth guardian.

He holds out his right hand and as he clenches it, six huge chunks of earth fly up from the ground and circle around him

However, as he is near the ship, he snaps his eyes open when he sees Tal above it. Tal bends his body down and gets into a starting position before he suddenly charges over to the end of the ship and jumps over to Park.

Park narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. "So, you want me to give ya a whoop-ass, eh? Bring it on!"

As Park and Tal head closer to each other, another fight ensues…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: That's the end of the chapter folks. Sorry that this update took a long while. I had some writer's block and a lot of things have happen to me in the real world. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	6. Dark Memories

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter**** 5: Dark Memories**_

Park immediately thrusts his fist and three rocks flew towards Tal. Tal then uses one of his bare fists to punch through a rock, then does a spinning kick at the second rock and finally uses the other bare fist to punch through the last rock.

"Incredible." Park uttered. Tal then swings his right leg at Park, who quickly dodges by flying over his side. Park starts to plummet through the sky but he lands on one of his floating rocks. He kneels down and slams his hands onto the rock and heads towards Tal again.

Park then swings both arms and threw the two remaining rocks at Tal. Tal kicks one of the rocks away, but the other rock slams him.

Park narrows his eyes. _'Did I get him?' _He thought to himself.

But then, he widens his eyes in shock when the rock is now heading towards him. As it goes closer towards him, it turns out Tal is behind the rock pushing the rock over to him.

"Dammit!" Park yells and he jumps out of the way before the two rocks crash each other. Tal jumps off from the rock and head towards Park.

The two pull back their fists and Park yells as the two go closer to each other.

As the two men fight, Minerva stood at the top of airship, watching the entire duel. A smirk appears on her face.

"He won't know what's coming for him." She said as she holds out her left arm, creating a sphere of dark magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Destiny Islands, the heroes entered the royal palace. As they enter, everyone widen their eyes in awe as they look around the interior. A small smile appears on Guy's face.

'_It's been a while since I visited a place that looks like my home…'_ Guy thought to himself.

Lucy and Wendy turn to Juvia and they both notice the worried expression on her face. Lucy and Wendy turn to each other and nod their heads. Wendy turns back to Juvia and said to her, "Admit it, you still have feelings of him right?"

"What?" Juvia said, turning to Wendy.

"That's why you are coming along with us and still siding with Gray despite Lyon's love for you, right?" Lucy said to Juvia, winking an eye at her.

"Well...I…" Juvia said nervously as she starts tending her fingers.

"Charle! Please accept my Paopu fruit to you!" Happy cried as he tries to run over to Charle's side while holding his necklace of paopu fruits. The female exceed is running away from him.

"Get away from me-AGH!" Charle wasn't watch her way and she accidentally bumps into Juvia's leg. This causes Juvia to trip.

"AAH!" Juvia cried as she trips onto Guy's back and wraps her arms around him. This causes Guy to froze and his face immediately turns pale.

As he stood still, a horrible memory flashes before Guy.

* * *

_His sister and three maids escort Guy into his bedroom. Upon entering, his sister quickly turns around and locks the door._

"_Maids, guard the door!" His sister ordered the maids._

"_Yes!" The maids said in unison before standing in front of the door._

"_Sis?" What's going on?" Guy asked, sounding scared. His sister turns to Guy and kneels down to his level._

"_It's okay." His sister said with an assuring smile. "Everything is fine." She places her hands on Guy's shoulders. "Mom and Dad just say we need to stay inside here for a while."_

"_But for how long?" Guy asked._

_His sister paused for a moment before turning Guy around and takes him to his cardboard. "Hide inside." His sister said to him._

_Guy obeyed. His sister opens the door and he gets inside. He sits down, curls himself into a protective ball before his sister closes the doors._

_Guy couldn't see a thing. All he could do is hear what's outside._

_BAM! BAM!_

"_OPEN THE DOOR!"_

"_There are no children here!" Guy could hear one of his maids yell._

"_WE SWEAR!" His other maid cried._

"_LIARS!" Guy whimpers as the yelling gets louder. Then, he could hear the doors burst open._

_BOOM!_

_He could hear footsteps coming into the room. "WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!"_

"_We already told you! There are no children!" Guy heard his sister yell._

"_She's right. What do we do now, sir?"_

"_Kill them! NO SURVIVORS!" Guy gasps and widens his eyes in horror._

"_NOOOO!" One of his maids screamed. _

"_WAIT! STOP!" His sister cried._

_Guy covers his mouth with both hands. What follows next was the mixture of the sounds of slashing and stabbing and the agonizing screams of his maids and his sister._

_A few minutes later, the sounds stop._

"_Let's go!"_

_Guy hears the footsteps of the men leaving. After knowing they are gone, Guy slowly opens the cardboard to look out what's outside. He froze in horror. His sister and his maids lie on the floor dead and on their own pools of blood. His sister's half-losed eyes are dull and lifeless and they stare right at him._

_Guy crawls over to his lifeless sister as his body is shaking. He grabs her bloodied arm and places her hand on his cheek. Her skin is now pale and the left side of his face is now covered with her blood._

"_Mary…" Guy managed to utter as he couldn't fight back his tears anymore. "Mary…MARY!"_

* * *

"MARY!" Guy shouted hysterically with his eyes wide as he places his hands on both sides of his head. Juvia quickly lets go of him and everyone present stood and watch him in concern and worry. "MARY!"

"Guy! Are you okay?" Darren said as he quickly goes over to his side, slightly bend his knees and places a hand on his back.

"Ju-Juvia's sorry! I didn't mean to!" Juvia said panicking.

"Is everything okay?" Namine asked.

Lucy and Erza turn to Namine. "Guy has become hysterical!" Lucy said.

"Namine! Is there a resting area in this palace? We need to find a place to calm him down!" Erza asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Namine nodded and gestures them to follow her. "Follow me!"

Darren and Natsu wrap Guy's arms around them as he is now breathing heavily. "Hang in there Guy! We're here to help you!" Natsu said.

"Hold on!" Darren added.

"This way!" Everyone then follow Namine from behind.

Gray walks over to Juvia's side and she turns to him. "Gray-sama, I didn't mean to-"

"Juvia please…" Gray said, turning to her. "Be silent."

Juvia immediately quiets down and nods her head. "Yes. Gomenasai." She said quietly before the two follow the others from behind.

* * *

Everybody gathered in one of the palace's resting rooms. Darren and Natsu set Guy down on the couch while Namine left the room to inform the king and queen of Fairy Tail's presence. Guy sat still on the couch with his eyes wide and feeling cold.

Wendy frowned in worry. "I hope Guy is alright."

Carl sighed as he adjusts his glasses. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…where's Takuto when you need him?"

"Guy…" Darren said, standing in front of him. Guy finally looked up and stares at him. Darren folds his arms and said, "We all know you have something hidden inside you."

Judith nods her head and added, "If you keep it hidden, it's only going to hurt you even more."

Guy softened his eyes and lowers his head. He nods and finally spoke, "Yes. You're right."

"What's wrong Guy?" Erza asked. "What's troubling you?"

"If you guys want to know where I got my fear of women from, it's an incident that happened to me seventeen years ago. I used to live in Hod village."

Erza gasped. Jellal turns to her and asked, "You know that place Erza?"

Erza gulped and nods her head. "It's a village near my former hometown, Rosemary Village."

Guy continued, "I didn't know what was going on back then. But later, I learned that my family and maids were killed by a cult of knights who follow Zeref. They were kidnapping children, forcing them to build a tall tower far away from where I used to live. Within just one night, my entire family and household…" Guy's eyes grew cold again. "Gone. The death of my sister Mary traumatized me and still haunts me in my dreams."

Everyone frown after listening to Guy's explanation. Darren sits down next to Guy and wraps an arm around him.

"I'm sorry." He uttered to Guy. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Judith, Happy and Charle nod their heads.

Jellal, folds his arms and turns his head away, feeling guilty for his part of the enslaving of the slaves to build the Tower of Heaven. Erza grabs his arm to comfort him. Then, she turns her head and notices Carl leaving the room with his head hung low.

"What's wrong with Carl?" Wendy asked, turning to Erza.

Erza turns to Wendy. "Let's check up on him." She said. Wendy nods her head.

* * *

Carl sat behind a pillar with his arms folded and his head lowered. The death of Guy's family made him remembers the horrible truth his father told him a long time ago.

_"Ah yes, Ignis and Ada Clover. Sadly, both of them are no longer living."_

Carl closes his eyes and shivered. Til this day, he was still traumatized by the fact that his father turned out to be a horrible person and that he killed both his mother and sister and attempted to eliminate his life as well.

"Carl?"

Arl looks up and turns his head to see Wendy and Erza coming over to him.

"You okay?" Wendy asked.

Carl adjusts his glasses as he gets up from the floor. "Yeah…" He sighed.

"You're still upset that your family is no longer living, just like Guy's, right?" Erza asked.

Carl clenches his fists tightly. "I…I had no one left in this world. I…I thought I could bring back the whole family together…only to turn out like this."

Erza then goes over to Carl, kneels down and embraces him. "Haven't I told you before? You're with us now. If you ever have problems, you always have us."

Tears freely flow down Carl's cheeks and he hugs Erza back. He closes his eyes and nods his head. When the two break away from the hug, Wendy goes over to Carl and said to him, "Carl, don't think about the past anymore. We may not be biologically related, but that doesn't mean friends can't be considered family right?" She tilts her head and smiles at him.

Carl smiles back and wipes away his tears as he chuckled. "Thanks guys. Thank you very much." He said to Erza and Wendy. The two girls nod their heads.

Then, the three turn around as a man with white hair and blue eyes walks over to them. He is dressed in a sleeveless white jacket with a sleeveless black zipper shirt underneath it, a black belt, a white wrist band around his left wrist, blue pants and white shoes and has a black sword sheathed behind him.

"Hi there. Are you three part of Fairy Tail?" The man asked.

"Yes." Erza said as she gets up and places her left hand on her hip.

The man nods his head. "I would like to inform you the others are waiting for you in the king's room right now."

"Right, we're coming!" Wendy said, nodding her head and holding up her clenched fists.

The man smiles and said, "Good. And by the way, my name is Sir Riku."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a lack of motivation lately but I'm trying to get back to the pace in writing. ;) Thank you all for your patience. Stay tune and read and review!**


	7. Attack in the Palace

**Sovereign: Holy crap, it's been a long time. Like two weeks ago? Or it's more than that. I' so sorry guys. I have a lot of busy things to do in the real world lately and I haven't got time to write. I'm really sorry for my lateness but hopefully, this long chapter will make it up for it. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Attack in the Palace**_

Riku escorts Erza, Carl and Wendy into the king's room where they meet up with the others which includes Guy.

Erza walks over to Guy and asked, "Guy, are you feeling better now?"

Guy responds by nodding his head. "Yes." He simply said.

"Guy, if you are not feeling well, you can choose not to fight." Gray said to him.

Guy turns to Gray and smiled. "No. I'm fine. Really." He said.

"Ahem." Riku coughed. Everybody immediately went silent and turn to the front. Then, two figures entered the room. One is a man that has spiky chocolate brown hair with blue eyes and dressed in a black jacket, black gloves, black shorts, yellow shoes and a silver crown necklace around his neck.

The other is a woman that has long red hair with blue eyes and dressed in a light pink dress that went to her mid-thighs, a white tank-top underneath it, a belt loosely tied around her waist, a black hood on the back of her dress and pink and white shoes.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The king smiled before he and his Queen go over to their thrones and sit down. Everyone present in the room bow to them at the presence.

"At ease." The Queen said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm King Sora." The man greeted. He gestures to his Queen. "This is my wife and Queen, Kairi."

"Oh Sora." Kairi said, turning to Sora. "You don't have to sound so manly just because we're monarchs."

"Ah shucks." Sora chuckled, while scratching the back of his head. Everybody else in the room sweatdrops and remain silent at this scene.

"So your Majesty, why do you call us here?" Erza asked Sora.

"Yes." Sora nods his head, now sounding serious. He turns to the front and explained to the team, "Fairy Tail. You are sent here today to attend an important mission. But before I can explain what the mission is, I have to first give an explanation about my kingdom."

"Yes, your Majesty." Darren bows his head.

"My kingdom, Destiny Islands, is home to five sacred islands. Each of them is based on an element that creates the magic of Earthland. They are Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Light. And each island is guarded by a guardian who is a master of these elements. The guardian of Fire is Sami Riski. Earth is Park Jung Hwan. Water is Presa Almeida. Air is Shaun Delgado. And finally, Light, the leader and most powerful of the guardians is Vasda Starsight." Sora explained.

"Why are you telling us this, your Majesty?" Lucy asked.

"Because a few days ago, Sami has disappeared. And I just received a report from my men recently that Park is now gone too." Sora said. Everyone in the room gasped.

"It's true." Riku nods his head to the members of Fairy Tail.

"If this keeps up and if there's no one left to guard the islands…" Kairi frowned as she clasps her hands together. "An ancient evil will rise again."

* * *

Meanwhile, two knights are guarding the palace doors. One of them shifts his eyes to the left and notice the bushes are moving.

"Who's there?!" He shouted as he turns to the left, holds his halberd tightly and gets into a battle stance. "Show yourself!"

Then, a white kitten comes out of the bushes. The cat turns its head to the knight and purrs.

The knight sighs in relief as he lowers his halberd. The other knight laughed.

"I can't believe you were startled by a cat." He said.

"Hey." The knight turns to him, looking peeved. "At least I'm alert-ARGH!" Suddenly, a yo-yo hits at the side of his head. He drops his halberd and falls to the floor.

"What the?" The other knight turns his head to the front and sees Alicia standing in the distance as her yo-yo spins back over to her. She catches the yo-yo in her hand and immediately charges towards the knight.

The knight yells as he swings his halberd at her. As the halberd swung towards her, Alicia immediately kneels down and slides through the floor. She leans her head and spine back enough to dodge the halberd. When she slides pass the knight, she uses her two yo-yos and tied the knight's legs up, causing him to trip over.

Alicia then gets up and the knight gasps as she stands above him. She brings her foot down at the knight's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Who are you?" Alicia turns around and sees the other knight back at his feet and holding onto his halberd. "ANSWER ME!"

Alicia then gestures the knight to look up. The knight arches an eyebrow in confusion before looking up. He gasps as Crow comes falling down above him and kicks him across his face, knocking him unconscious as he falls to the ground again. Crow lands on the floor safely while the white kitten from earlier runs over to Alicia. It climbs up her body and rests on her left shoulder.

"Good work, Nikao." Alicia said to the kitten as she pats her head.

"Let's go in." Crow said as ten more men dressed in black cloaks appeared around them.

"Of course." Alicia said, turning to him as Nikao leaps off her shoulder. "Find the girl named Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

"Many millenniums ago, these peaceful islands were attacked by an evil being known as Xemnas, seeker of Darkness. He despises humanity, believing that using life to create humans is a mistake by the Gods." Sora said. "Only the five guardians are able to have the power to defeat him. They imprisoned him below the island of Light and he has remained trapped inside since."

"If the five guardians disappear, there won't be any power to keep Xemnas in his prison." Kairi said.

"And then Earthland will be lost." Natsu finished, narrowing his eyes. Guy and the other members of Fairy Tail nod their heads.

"We need to you investigate the disappearances of Sami Riski and Park Jung Hwan. Find out why is this happening." Sora said to Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry." Erza said solemnly. "We Fairy Tail are-"

"SIR!" A knight shouted as he suddenly bursts into the room. "Sorry for any interruption but the palace is under attack!"

"WHAT?!" Everybody present in the room shouted.

Sora gets up from his throne. "How many hostiles are in the palace?!"

"Twelve! And none of our men can stop them!" The knight replied.

Judith turns to Sora and said as she draws out her spear, "Your Majesty, let us deal with the problem."

Sora nods his head. "Good luck Fairy Tail."

* * *

The palace's foyer is now filled with unconscious knights lying on the ground motionlessly.

Crow snorted as he folds his arms. "None of these men are our match."

"And they are only delaying the inevitable." Alicia said as she walks off. "Let's go."

"Hey." Crow asked Alicia. "You are really very loyal to Minerva, aren't you?"

"Yes." Alicia simply said. She turns to Crow with her monotone expression on her face. "Aren't you too?"

Crow frowned a bit. He feels a little creep out by Alicia's expressionless faces. He nods his head and said, "Yes, of course I am."

"Then let's go." Alicia turns to the cloaked figures. "Move!"

"Yes ma'am!" The men said in unison before they and Alicia walk over to the huge pair of doors. Suddenly, the doors burst open. The men yell as they are sent sprawling through the ground but Alicia managed to leap out of the way in time to avoid getting caught by the explosion. She lands next to Crow and when the smoke is cleared, they both get into their fighting stances.

Standing at the doorway was Fairy Tail.

"So," Natsu slams his fists together and fire burst out from them. "Who wants to get beaten up first?"

Erza draws out her swords. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, deal with the guy in orange. Jellal, Judith, Wendy, Carl, deal with the men in cloaks. Darren, Guy and I will deal with the girl in green."

"AYE!" Everyone replied before they yell as they charge to battle.

"Finally. An actual fight." Crow said as two gauntlets magically appeared around his wrists. "It's show time." Then, two sharp metal blades sprung out from the gauntlets and Crow leaps towards Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia.

"Two can play that game." Gray said, slamming his right fist onto his left palm and uses his ice magic to create two weapons. "ICE MAKE: ICE BRINGER!" Two giant ice-molded swords magically appeared in both Gray's hands.

Crow smirks as he continues charging. "Amazing." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Jellal, Judith, Wendy and Carl are fighting the cloaked men.

"DARK RAY!" Jellal shouted and fires a beam of dark magic at two cloaked men, knocking them out.

"Laetabilis Cantata!" Carl shouted as he summons a giant golden gear and fires at two other cloaked men. The gear hits the both of them and sends them crashing against the wall.

Then three cloaked men jump into the air and fire three beams of dark magic at Carl from behind. Carl turns around and gasps but luckily Judith jumps in front of him and deflects the three beams by twirling her spear. She then leaps into the air.

"LUNA RONDO!" Judith spins around and fires three gusts of wind at the three men. The gusts hit them and sends them crashing against the ceiling.

The three remaining men fire beams of dark magic at Wendy, who dodges by rolling to her side. She jumps into the air and shouts, "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She swings both her arms and fires two large whirlwinds at the three men. The whirlwinds send them crashing against the wall.

Meanwhile, Darren and Guy draw out their swords as they and Erza charge towards Alicia, who remain where she is.

"You ready Guy?" Darren asked Guy.

Guy grins. "I may be scared of women, but I'm not afraid to help my friends!"

When Erza is near Alicia, she swings both her swords diagonally at her. Alicia dodges them by leaping back. Alicia looks up and sees the chandelier at the ceiling. She takes out her yo-yos and tosses them at the chandelier and it strings wrap around it.

She pulls herself over to the chandelier just in time before Darren and Guy come over and swing their swords vertically. Darren looks up and summons his demonic arm. He aims his arm at Alicia and the chandelier.

"DEMONIC BLAST!" He shouted and fires a blast of demonic energy at her.

Alicia brings back her left hand and fires a yo-yo at Darren. "FORWARD PASS!" She shouted. Then, the yo-yo goes spinning forward in incredible speed, forming a huge whirlwind. The yo-yo heads towards Darren's demonic blast. They collide each other and both Alicia and Darren stayed at a stalemate, trying to overcome the other.

"Incredible. She creates magic with her yo-yos." Darren uttered to himself.

Guy then jumps up and appears behind Alicia. His sword glows blue. "DEMONIC VOID!" Guy shouted as he swings his sword horizontally and a blast of blue magic heads towards Alicia.

Alicia, while still spinning her left yo-yo at Darren's blast, turns to Guy and throws back at her right hand. "BREAKAWAY BARRIER!" She shouted before spinning her right yo-yo in a full circle and in incredible speed, fast enough to create a barrier. The barrier deflects Guy's attack. Alicia then throws her right hand back. When the yo-yo is near her, she quickly twirls her hand around to let it land on its string and then fires at Guy. "SUICIDE WHIP!" The yo-yo heads straight towards Guy, resembling a lasso and glows white magical energy created by its incredible speed.

Guy holds his sword in front of him to deflect the yo-yo. The impact of the yo-yo however still sends him flying towards the wall. Luckily, Guy lands on the wall safely on both feet.

Alicia now turns her Suicide Whip around and swings it at Darren.

"Darren! Look out!" Erza shouted, turning to the Demon Prince. Darren gasps as the yo-yo approaches to him and he quickly leaps away while Alicia's Forward Pass hits the ground. Erza jumps up and tries to attack Alicia but before she could swing her swords at her, the combined power of the Forward Pass and Suicide Whip attacks create a huge impact on the ground. The impact creates a huge gust of wind which sends Erza and Darren as well as Judith and Jellal flying through the air. They all screamed.

"AHH!" Wendy, who is also nearby, cried as she gets lifted from the ground.

"WENDY!" Carl shouts as he runs over to Wendy, catches her from behind and he turns around and wraps his cape around him and Wendy to protect themselves from the impact.

Meanwhile, Gray yells as he swings his right Ice Bringer sword horizontally at Crow, who blocks it with his right blade. Crow pushes the sword back and Gray jumps up as he does an overhead strike on him with his left Ice Bringer sword.

Crow ducks down and holds up both his blades to block Gray's sword. Then, Crow tilts his head to the left as he removes his left blade and attempts to thrust it over at Gray's abdomen. Gray notices this in time and quickly jumps back just as Crow gets up and plunges his left blade forward at him. His blade narrowly misses Gray's body by an inch.

Then, Crow turns to the right and sees Natsu running over to him. Natsu yells as he lets loose a series of flaming punches at Crow who deflects them all with his blades. Natsu then delivers another punch at Crow, who blocks it with both blades and kicks the Fire Dragon Slayer in the chest, sending him flying in the air.

While Natsu lands back on the ground on both feet, Gray charges at Crow again. Crow turns to the left and sees Gray swinging both his swords horizontally at him. He blocks his swords with his blades and the two stay at a stalemate, trying to overpower the other.

"That's it boy. I haven't fought another skilled swordsman like you in a long while." Crow said grinning.

"Keep on smiling." Gray said smirking. "Because I will wipe that grin of yours in no time."

"JUVIA!" Lucy shouted as she draws out her keys. Crow turns his head to the right and sees Lucy and Juvia running over to him.

"RIGHT LUCY!" Juvia replied, preparing to use her Water Whip.

"So…that blonde chick is Lucy." Crow said, narrowing his eyes. He turns his head to the left and sees Natsu running over to him again with both his fists firing up. He turns back to Gray. "This is not a fair fight when you have four against one so I'll make my departure."

Crow jumps back and Gray swings his swords at him, narrowly missing him. Crow then jumps over to Lucy and Juvia.

"WATER WHIP!" Juvia shouted as she swings her water whip at Crow, who easily slashes through the whip with his blade. "NO WAY!" Juvia widens her eyes in disbelief.

"I summon thee-" Lucy was about to summon Virgo but before she could, Crow lands in front of her, detracts his blades and slaps the key of from Lucy's hand. "NO!" Lucy widens her eyes in horror.

"Lucky for you, she wants you alive." Crow said before punching Lucy hard in the gut. Lucy gasped for air before she closes her eyes and passes out.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted in horror. He narrows his eyes deeply and lets out an angry growl as both his arms are now ignited in flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He swings his arms and fires two large whips of fire at Crow. Alicia lands in front of Crow and swings both her yo-yos around in circles.

"DOUBLE CIRCULAR ATTACK!" She shouted and swings her yo-yos hard, firing two large circular blasts at Natsu's whips of fire, slicing both of them in half and they disappear.

"WHAT?!" NAtsu widens his eyes.

"I got her." Crow said, turning to Alicia and throws Lucy's other keys to the floor.

"Good. Mission accomplished." Alicia said. Crow turns to the ceiling and springs out one of his blades. He aims his blade at the ceiling as it glows orange. He fires the blade and when it hits the ceiling, it creates a huge explosion, sending debris falling onto the floor and making a large hole.

"COME BACK HERE!" Natsu shouted angrily, running over to the two. However, the two jump up to make their escape with Lucy as their hostage. Crow turns his head to Gray.

"Until next time." He smirks at him. Gray frowns deeply and grits his teeth.

"LUCY!" Natsu yells. He tries to jump over to them but four cloaked men jumps up and block his way.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu shouted. But the cloaked men created four barriers of dark magic and fires four beams of dark magic at him. The beams hit him, sending him back to the ground.

"Natsu!" Wendy and Carl cried as they run over to him.

Guy narrows his eyes at Crow and Alicia who are both about to escape. He tightens his grip around the hilt of his sword and jumps over to the two. Alicia turns her head to Guy and sees him swinging his sword back while yelling.

Guy swings his sword diagonally at Alicia, who dodges it by turning around and goes over to the wall. She lands on the wall on both feet, looks up and swings her yo-yo horizontally. "CIRCULAR ATTACK!" She shouts as she fires a circular blast at Guy. Guy yells as the blast hits him and sends him falling to the ground.

"GUY!" Darren yells as he quickly runs over to him. He extends out his arms and catches Guy as he lands on him.

"Weak." Alicia uttered.

"Alicia!" Crow shouted. Alicia turns her head and sees Crow already outside through the hole while carrying Lucy on one shoulder. "Let's go!"

Alicia nods her head, jumps up and through the hole. The two quickly escape with Lucy.

Darren puts down Guy who hangs his head in shame. "I failed." He uttered.

"It's alright Guy. We all have." Darren said.

Guy closes his eyes. _'I failed you, sis.'_ He thought. He reopens his eyes to see the current situation.

Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Carl, Darren, Judith and Guy now find themselves surrounded by the ten cloaked men who still remain in the palace. They all charge and about to attack them when suddenly, they find themselves being lifted from the ground, much to their surprise.

Natsu and the others turn their heads to the doors to see King Sora using a key-like weapon to lift the attackers up, leaving them floating helplessly.

"You alright, everyone?" Sora asked Natsu and the others. They all nod their heads.

"Thanks for your help, Your Majesty." Darren said to him. Sora smiles and nods his head.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he and Charle fly over to them.

"Wendy!" Charle cried. When the exceeds land into Natsu and Wendy's arms, King Sora swings his weapon horizontally and huge bubbles form around then ten cloaked men, trapping them inside. Then, Kairi, Riku and ten knights enter the room.

"Round up our prisoners." Riku ordered the knights.

"Yes sir!" The knights replied before they all go over to the bubbles and capture their enemies.

"They know we were coming." Judith said to Erza.

"Indeed." Erza nods her head.

"And they got Lucy. Dammit!" Natsu said, kneeling down and slamming his fist onto the floor. He is feeling frustrated at his failure to save Lucy.

"Natsu…" Happy said sadly as he watches his friend.

"Calm down Natsu!" Jellal said to him. "We'll find her. We promise."

"And perhaps one of these men will tell us where they have taken her to." Carl said, watching the knights taking the cloaked men away.

* * *

Later, Crow and Alicia returned back to the airship. They both entered a huge room and Crow tosses Lucy to the floor.

Lucy moans as she slowly opens her eyes.

"She's awakening." Alicia said. Nikao, who is resting on her shoulder, purred.

"Good." Crow said. Lucy snaps her eyes open and looks up to see Alicia and Crow standing in front of her.

"Who are you two?" Lucy asked. She tries to move her wrists and legs but she looks down and realizes they have been cuffed. She also realized the keys are missing from her waist.

"Hello girl. We meet again."

Lucy widens her eyes. "That voice…" She said to herself. She rolls over to the ground to see who's behind her. Then she looks up and her mouth gapes open at the source of the voice. Standing in front of her was the woman she feared the most, smiling down at her with her hands placed on her hips.

"Minerva…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: There you have it. An extremely long chapter for the long delay. XD Stay tune and read and review!**


	8. Pain

_**Chapter 7: Pain**_

Guy, Carl, Wendy, Judith, Gray, Juvia and Jellal waited outside a room with a metal door.

"Gray?" Gray turns his head to Juvia who is sitting next to him.

"Oh, Juvia. What is it?" Gray asked her.

"Juvia's sorry that she couldn't save Lucy from the enemies." Juvia said, lowering her head.

"Hey." Juvia looks up at Gray who smiles at her. "It's okay. We all did everything we can. And don't worry. We will rescue Lucy from whoever has taken her." Juvia smiles back at him. She was about to place her hand on his hand when suddenly, the door opens up.

Everyone sees Darren, Natsu, Erza, Sora, Kairi and Riku coming out from the room.

"Good news. The person has confessed." Riku said to everyone present.

"The person who was behind the attack on the palace and the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia is a person whom we all knew." Erza said. "Minerva Orland."

Wendy, Judith, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Happy and Charle gasped.

"I assume that's a bad thing, right?" Guy asked, arching an eyebrow.

Judith turns to Guy and nods her head. "Yes." She said.

"Minerva Orland? As in the same woman who is a member of Sabretooth?!" Gray asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"Not anymore. She has since formed her own dark guild known as Darkness Falls." Erza explained.

"Why would Minerva want Lucy for?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. But we are going to find out." Natsu said, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Minerva is probably going to attack the Island of Water next. That's the island nearest to Earth." Sora said.

"Then let's go there now! We have to reach there before they do!" Darren said. Everyone nodded.

"We would like to come too." Kairi said as she and Sora step forward.

"Your Majesty and Highness?" Riku asked, widening his eyes in shock.

"Are you sure about this, King and Queen?" Darren asked Kairi and Sora as he turns to them.

"Yes. After all, both of you are monarchs." Erza pointed out.

"Yes. And as the monarchs of this kingdom, it's our job to save it." Sora said, clenching a fist. "We can't just sit back and let the chaos ensue."

"We can take care of ourselves. And you'll need us and Namine to escort you to the island." Kairi smirked as she folds her arms.

Everyone turn to each other and eventually nod their heads. Erza turns back to the two. "Very well. You two may come." She said to the two.

* * *

"Minerva!" Lucy shouted at Minerva. "Why did you capture me?"

"Ah, Lucy Heartfilia. Still arrogant and boastful as ever. I guess you never learnt your lesson from our last fight." Minerva smirked.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "Go ahead and maul me again Minerva. I've changed since our last encounter."

Minerva laughed as she walks over to Lucy and stood in front of her. "Don't worry. Lucky for you, I won't beat you up again. Instead, I need you to do a favor for me."

"I will never betray my guild to work for someone like you!" Lucy shouted as she turns her head away from her. When Alicia heard that, she gasps and widens her eyes, an expression she has rarely made.

Minerva narrows her eyes and grits her teeth. She kneels down, grabs Lucy's hair and lifts her head up. Lucy cringed as she finds herself staring at her again.

"I will make you work for me!" Minerva threatened Lucy. "Because if you don't, I'll make sure you'll come out of here alive and you won't see your precious guild again!" She then tosses Lucy's head hard to the metal floor. Lucy grits her teeth as she felt the pain from the toss.

Minerva turns to Alicia. "Alicia! Bring her to her cell!"

Alicia nods her head as Nikao leaps off from her shoulder. She then walks over to Lucy. She grabs Lucy by the back of her collar and lifts her up. Lucy gave Minerva one final glare before Alicia turns her around and brings her out of the room.

Crow watched the two leave, then turns his head to Minerva. "Crow, get a short rest before we reached our next destination."

"Yes ma'am." Crow nods his head.

* * *

Later, Alicia brings Lucy to the cell room. They both enter the room and Alicia takes her to the nearest empty cell. Alicia takes out a key, inserts it into the keyhole, turns it and opens the metal door. She pushes Lucy into the cell and quickly slams the metal door behind her. Lucy turns around and sees Alicia through the bars.

Alicia folds her arms and said to Lucy, "You will stay in there until you finally agree to help my mistress."

Lucy frowned at her. "Why? Why do you serve her?"

"To help her achieve her…" Alicia paused. "No…our goals."

"That's it? Is there another reason?" Lucy asked. Alicia narrows her eyes and turns her head away. "You said 'our goals', as in Minerva's goal in capturing all the elemental guardians is also yours? Why's that?"

"It's something personal which I won't share with my enemies." Alicia frowns and closes her eyes.

Lucy sighs as walks closer to her. "Look, whatever reason you have, don't do it. It will only bring more harm and destruction to this world! Including your allies and foes! Please…don't help Minerva to destroy this world."

"SHE'S NOT DESTROYING THIS WORLD!" Alicia shouted angrily, opening her eyes and turning to Lucy. She sighs and calms down. "She's bringing me…peace."

"Peace?! That's what you guys are doing?! Kidnapping those guardians and endangering the lives of the people living in this area?!" Lucy cried.

Alicia nods her head. "Minerva's right. People like you are arrogant! Never knowing the true meaning of pain!"

"So that's why you are helping Minerva. You were pained." Lucy said.

Alicia gasps and widens her eyes in horror. _'I've spoken too much.'_

"And besides, you're wrong. I have also been pained. Just like you." Lucy said, sadly turning her head away. "Whether if it's the death of both my parents and being a burden to my guild when I first joined them, I have been through pain."

Alicia narrows her eyes and looks away for a moment. She knows Minerva may punish her for interacting with Lucy. She turns back to Lucy and asked, "Then why do you still live? Why continue living in this world when you carry so much pain?"

Lucy turns back to Alicia and smiled at her, "Because I have friends and support! That's what being in Fairy Tail has taught me. And I cannot upset the people around me."

"Friends huh?" Alicia said. Lucy nods her head. "It must be really nice."

"It is! It's because of them, I lived through my pain. Please Alicia…whatever pain you have, don't continue to give in. Don't let others suffer the same fate as you. You can still change." Lucy said.

"I…" Alicia paused for a moment. "I can't."

Lucy widens her eyes. "Why's that?"

Alicia turns around and prepares to make her leave. "Because I'll never change. I'll always be who I am." She walks away, leaves the cell room and closes the door.

Lucy narrows her eyes. _'No Alicia. You're wrong. If Flare can change…so can you.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of Fairy Tail, Guy, Sora and Kairi are now sitting in a small boat with Namine driving it and taking them to the Island of Water.

Natsu is standing at the side of the boat, lowering his head and letting out his vomit into the sea.

Gray sighed. "I knew this would happen." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Geez, he really does that in every transportation ride?" Guy asked, placing his hands on his hips. Gray nods his head.

"Come on Natsu!" Wendy cried, standing next to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Don't faint on us now! Lucy needs you! We need you!"

Natsu shakes his head and frowns deeply, now getting serious. "Right! We have to save our friend!" He said, clenching his right fist.

"Look guys!" Judith said, pointing at an island in the distance.

Everybody else on the boat turn their heads and widen their eyes in awe at what Judith was pointing. It was the Island of Earth, which its mountain now has a huge hole and has turned black.

"That is the Island of Earth." Namine said to everyone while steering the wheel. "It used to be green…but now it's black."

"This is wrong. So wrong…" Kairi said with a worried frown. Her body shivered in horror and she clasps her hands together. Sora places his hand on her left shoulder.

Darren frowns deeply and clenches his fists tightly. He turns to Sora. "Your Majesty." He said to him and the king turns to him. "We promise. We will save your kingdom. I won't let Destiny Islands share the same fate as Kalafina ten years ago!"

"Darren…" Judith, who is standing next to him, uttered.

Sora smiled at Darren and nods his head. "Thank you."

Darren nods his head back. Judith places her hand on Darren's back. Darren turns to the krityan and they both smile at each other.

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone arrived at the Island of Water. When the boat arrives at the shore, everyone gets off except Namine.

"Thanks for the ride Namine." Erza said to her.

"You're welcome." Namine nods her head. "If you guys need any other help, inform me. And…good luck."

Namine then turns the boat around and leaves, driving her way back to the kingdom. Everybody then turn around and lift their heads up and see the tall blue mountain in front of them.

"Amazing." Wendy said, widening her eyes.

"And beautiful." Carl added. Happy and Charle nod their heads with their mouths gape open.

"So where's the water guardian?" Natsu asked.

"She's inside the mountain." Sora said. "We have to find a way to-"

_**BOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Everyone ducked and cover their faces as a hole suddenly bursts open from the mountain.

"Never mind what I have to say." Sora finished. Everyone coughed as they get caught in the thick smoke.

When the smoke eventually clears, everyone reopen their eyes and look up at the hole. They all widen their eyes and gape their mouths open in awe.

A figure proceeds to step out of the hole, jumps down and lands on the sandy ground and in front of everyone. Everyone stood motionlessly as the figure rises up. The figure is a girl whose size is physically an 18-year old girl. She has pink bowl cut hair, black eyes and wears a blue witch hat, a sleeveless light blue jacket with yellow outlines, a dark blue sweater underneath it, a brown belt with a silver buckle, blue shorts blue boots, light blue sleeves also with yellow outlines and carries a black staff with a blue crystal ball on top of it.

"It's…Presa Almeida, guardian of water." Kairi uttered.

Presa narrows her eyes at her unwanted visitors. She points her staff at them.

"Can someone explain to me what the glaciers is going on around here?!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: It's been a very long time isn't it? I've been very busy lately, focusing on things outside the virtual world. But I still managed to finish writing this chapter. Heh. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	9. Island Battle

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter! Hopefully it makes up for the long wait.**

_**Chapter 8: Island Battle**_

Everyone stood motionless as Presa points her staff at them, still waiting for an answer.

Eventually, Judith spoke, "Presa Almeida, we apologize for visiting your island without your permission, but we came here to give you a warning."

Presa lowers her staff. "Never mind that. I already knew. Two of my fellow guardians are missing, aren't they?"

"You knew what happened to Sami and Park?" Juvia asked.

Presa nods her head. "I couldn't detect their aura through my magic. That's how I can tell they are gone. But it does not matter." Everyone gasped in shock.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Guy asked.

"Now that Sami and Park are gone, I shall claim the islands of Fire and Earth and I'll help rebuild the elemental islands on my own while Shaun and Vasda are still in their posts." Presa proclaimed, curling her left hand into a fist.

"How can you say that?" Natsu yelled. "Aren't the other elemental guardians your friends?"

"Friends?" Presa snorted. "I was n-" However, Presa gets interrupted when a huge gust of wind blows through the trees on the island. Natsu and the others turn around and look up as a huge shadow cast over them and Presa.

"Is that?" Darren asked.

Erza narrows her eyes at the airship above them. "Darkness Falls?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the airship's cockpit, one of the pilots yell to Minerva, "We have arrived at the island of Water ma'am!"

"We seem to detect not one, but thirteen people on the island!" Another pilot yelled.

"Is that so?" Minerva asked, sitting in her armchair. Alicia stood behind her. Minerva leans forward and places her hands on the sides of the chair. "Show me what's down there!"

Then, a huge lacrima screen appears in front of Minerva. Minerva widens her eyes as she sees who is down on the island with Presa.

"Fairy Tail?" Minerva stared at the screen dumbfounded for a few seconds, until her face slowly distorts into a malicious grin. "Yes, I knew the rest of the guild will show up before me eventually!"

"So these people are…Lucy's friends?" Alicia said to herself while staring at the members of Fairy Tail on screen.

Minerva gets up from her chair and extends out her right arm. "Fire at them with all forms of magic!"

"YES MA'AM!" All the pilots replied and they type on their computers.

Meanwhile, Alicia turns her head away and folds her arms. She narrows her eyes as her conversation with Lucy still ring inside her head.

Alicia closes her eyes and places her fist on her forehead. _'No! Why are they flooding back to me?!'_

* * *

_Alicia walks over to the glass window and leans her head closer. As she presses her hands on the glass, she looks down and widens her eyes in horror. At the bottom of the room was her master walking over to a girl, crawling on the floor in pain and agony as both of legs are broken._

_Alicia takes a closer look at the girl. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and…_

_Wait. The girl looks exactly like her. The girl __**is **__her._

_Alicia's mouth agape in horror and her arms start trembling. It's like watching her master killing…her. When the master is above the girl, he kneels down and grabs her head. Alicia gasps and turns her head away just in time as her master breaks the girl's neck, instantly killing her._

_Trembling in horror after what she just saw, she turns around, sits on the floor and wraps her arms around her legs. She closes her eyes and rests her head on her knees, tears uncontrollably flooding down her cheeks._

* * *

"Alicia!"

Alicia snaps out from her thoughts and sees Minerva looking at her from her seat. "Is there something wrong?" Minerva asked.

Alicia sighs heavily and wipes off the cold sweat from her forehead. "No, Mistress Minerva." She said.

"Good." Minerva said. "Now you and Tal go down there and take out everyone on the island!"

Alicia kneels down on one knee and bows her head. "Yes, Mistress!"

* * *

Everybody back on the island watch the cannons of the airship aiming down at them.

"Fairy Tail!" Erza yells as she magically dresses up into her Sea Empress Armor. "Prepare for battle!"

"AYE!" Everyone except Guy, Sora and Kairi yelled in response. Darren, Judith, Guy, Sora and Kairi draw out their weapons while Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Wendy, Carl and Juvia clench their fists.

Guy narrows his eyes as he gets into his battle stance. "I won't fail this time!" He said.

Presa narrows her eyes. "So these people think they can capture me?! Not a chance!" She then holds up her staff and yelled, "ICE BARRICADE!" She then slams her staff on the sand and a huge wall of water rises up from the sea. The wall then instantly turns into a thick block of ice.

The cannons start firing every known element at the wall of ice. Due to the combined powers of all the elements, the wall is taking very huge amounts of damage.

"Come on! We have to stop them before the wall collapse!" Darren said as he lets out his demonic wings. Sora and Kairi widen their eyes in awe at his wings.

Judith runs over to Darren who carries her in his arms. Judith turns to Sora and Kairi and sees their surprised looks. She smiles and shrugs. "It's a long complicated story." Darren then flies off and goes over to the wall with Judith in his arms.

"Let's go!" Natsu yells as Happy and Charle wrap their tails around him and Wendy respectively.

"AYE!" Happy shouted as he and Charle fly off with their Dragon Slayer friends and follow Darren and Judith from behind. Erza also jumps off and heads towards the airship.

"Presa!" Jellal said, turning to the Water Guardian. "Think you can create some sort of path for us to get to the airship."

Presa snorted. "And why should I help humans like you?"

Carl widens his eyes in shock. "What? Because we want to help you!"

"That wall you create won't hold back for long, so you do require assistance!" Guy added.

"Why should you help me? I'm an elemental guardian who has powers that normal mages will never be capable of using!" Presa yelled.

Everybody stood silent for a moment with their eyes wide. They are shocked to see how rude the Water Guardian actually is. Then, Gray snorted and said, "Forget it. We'll do this our own way." He turns to Juvia. "Juvia!"

"Yes!" Juvia said.

"Create a huge wave of water for us."

Juvia nods her head. She turns to the sea and holds out her hands. "WATER WHIP!" A giant whip of water emerge from the sea and Gray uses his ice magic to freeze it, forming an ice bridge which leads to the top of the wall.

"Let's go everyone!" Gray said. He, Juvia, Jellal, Carl and Guy then run down the bridge and head their way to the top of the wall.

Sora and Kairi stared at Presa with looks of sadness on their faces. "I can't believe all along our kingdom is guarded by unfriendly people." Kairi uttered before she and Sora follow the others from behind and enter the bridge.

Presa could only stand still with a frown on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Darren, Happy, Charle and Erza fly through the air while carrying Judith, Natsu and Wendy, the magic blasts head towards them. Erza and Darren use their swords to slash through the blasts.

Natsu uses his fire punches and launches blasts of fire to take out the water blasts. Wendy uses her sky magic to blow away the fire and earth blasts.

Darren slashes through an earth blast, slicing the rock into half. After passing through, he sees a wind blast coming towards him.

Judith quickly swings her spear horizontally, shooting a magical blast that sends the blast of wind away.

"Thanks Judith, you always help make things easier." Darren said, smiling at Judith.

"Let's keep the charming talk later and continue fighting." Judith said with a smirk. They both turn back to the front and widen their eyes. "Is that?"

"An enemy!" Darren yelled, narrowing his eyes. In front of them is Tal standing at the edge of the airship. He jumps off and plummets his way towards the two.

Darren turns to Erza and yells to her, "Erza! Take care of Judith!"

"Okay!" Erza replied as she temporarily put away her swords and extends her arms. Darren then tosses Judith to Erza, who catches her with her arms. Judith quickly wraps an arm around her to secure herself.

Darren turns back to Tal who has collided with him, sending the two towards the wall of ice below.

"Darren!" Judith cried, seeing this.

Meanwhile, Gray and the others arrived at the top of the wall. Carl extends out his left arm.

"MECHANICAL HORSE!" Carl said. A huge robotic horse made of gold metal plating magically appears beside Carl. He neighs as Carl mounts on top of him. "FIRE!"

The horse then looks up, opens its mouth and fires a huge beam of energy at the blasts. The horse slowly turns his head to the right, wiping out every blast that gets in the way.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray uses his ice magic to create his ice cannon and aims at the blasts. He repeatedly fires at the oncoming blasts.

"SWORD RAIN: ALPHA!" Guy yelled. He thrusts his sword repeatedly and lets loose several blasts, taking out the elemental blasts coming from the airship.

Juvia fires several water pellets, Jellal fires several dark rays and Sora and Kairi use their keyblades to fire several fireballs.

Suddenly, Darren and Tal crashed onto the wall nearby. Juvia, Jellal, Sora and Kairi temporarily stop for a moment to turn their heads. When the smoke is clear, they see Tal standing above Darren with his foot on his chest. Tal lifts his foot up, then stomps hard on Darren's chest, making him yell in pain. Tal lifts his foot again, trying to stomp for a second time.

But this time, Darren quickly grabs Tal's foot with his hands. He yells as he uses all of his strength to push Tal off of him, making him fall to the ground.

Both Darren and Tal quickly get up to their feet and the Demon Prince charges towards his enemy. Darren headbutts into Tal's stomach and flies him into the air.

"He can manage." Jellal said to Juvia.

"Juvia hope we can too." Juvia said as she turns to Jellal. Jellal nods his head in agreement and they, Sora and Kairi turn back to the front.

"What's that?" Sora asked, noticing something falling towards them.

Gray, Carl and Guy stop firing for a moment. Carl magically summons a telescope. He looks through the telescope with one eye to take a closer look at it. He sees that it's Alicia.

Instantly when he sees her, Carl gasps and sat motionlessly, looking awestruck.

"What do you see?" Gray asked Carl. But Carl remained silent, completely dumbfounded at what he's staring at. "Carl?"

"Carl, what's wrong?" Guy asked. Carl still doesn't say anything and the three continue standing where they are as Alicia is almost near them.

"Get out of there!" Jellal shouted. Sora quickly uses his keyblade to create a magic barrier around Gray, Carl and Guy and pushes them out of the way, just in time before Alicia lands on the wall hard.

The three are now floating in mid-air. Gray sighs in relief, looking below him. "That was close." He said.

"Carl! Snap out of it!" Guy yelled as he places his hands on Carl's shoulders and shakes him. Carl finally snaps out of his shock and stares at Guy. Guy chuckled. "Sheesh, I was so terrified by your soulless eyes. What happened to you?"

Guy's smile vanished when Carl responded by breathing heavily and tears started forming in his eyes. Guy hurriedly tries to comfort the boy by kneeling down and wrapping an arm around his back. "Hey it's okay. Just what exactly happened?"

Carl turns to Gray. "Gray…" He then turns to Guy. "Guy…that woman…looks just like Ada…_my sister_!"

"WHAT?!" Gray and Guy both shouted.

"GRAY-SAMA! LOOK OUT!" Gray could hear Juvia shouting to him from below. Gray, Guy and Carl look down to see Alicia flying towards them with her yo-yos in her hands, ready to do battle.

'_I will take you all out.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Minerva's Plans

_**Chapter 9: Minerva's Plans**_

"FIRAGA!"

Kairi shouted as she fires fireball at Alicia with her keyblade. Alicia gasps as she looks down and quickly moves to the side and the fireball hits the protective bubble instead, but Gray, Guy and Carl stay remain safe.

Carl stares at Alicia as she plummets through the air, heading towards Juvia and the others. He gulped. There is no mistaking. Alicia looks exactly like Ada.

Meanwhile, Tal swings his fist across Darren's left cheek. He deliver two more punches before delivering one final punch into his gut and the blow sends him plummeting through the sky and down to the ocean below.

Tal turns around as he hears Natsu yelling. As Happy releases him, Natsu pulls back his flaming fist and tries to deliver a punch at Tal. However, when Natsu is near him, Tal does a spinning kick and his leg kicks across Natsu's right cheek and sends the Dragon slayer plummeting through the sky.

'_Dammit. He's tough.'_ Natsu thought before splashing into the ocean.

"Natsu! Darren!" Wendy and Charle both cried before they both fly over to where they have splash into.

Tal then turns his head and sees Judith kneeling and balancing on Erza's arm.

"NOW!" Erza and Judith both shouted in unison. Judith then leaps over to Tal and raises her spear high.

"RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Judith shouted as lightning strikes onto her spear, causing it to extend about five times its normal size and glow white. "RADIANT MOONLIGHT!"

Judith then brings down her spear and swings it at Tal, who blocks it with his arms. Tal tries to push back but Judith's spear overwhelmed him and her swing sends him plummeting down to the sea below.

After that, Judith's spear turns back to normal. She smiles for a while but her triumph was short-lived.

"IH-RAGDO!"

Judith and Erza both gasp and turn to the airship where Minerva fires a huge black bubble at Judith. Judith holds her spear in front of her but the bubble quickly traps her inside it.

"Oh no!" Judith cried. Inside the bubble, the tentacles wrap around Judith's arms, waist and legs.

Erza narrows her eyes and grits her teeth as she flies over to Minerva. "Minerva!"

A malicious grin appears on Minerva's face upon seeing the scarlet-haired mage. "Hello Titania, it's been a while!" She said laughing.

Erza yells as she swings her swords at Minerva, who quickly blocks it by creating a magic barrier in front of her.

"Why?! Why are you capturing the elemental guardians?! And what have you done to Lucy?!" Erza asked as she tries to push against the barrier with all of her strength.

"Don't worry! Your friend is fine! I need her for my plans!" Minerva replied. Erza then does a somersault over Minerva and lands behind her. Minerva and Erza both turn around to each other and Erza continuously swings her swords diagonally at the Dark Guild leader. Minerva blocks every swing with her dark barriers.

Erza delivers one final overhead strike at Minerva who blocks it with her dark barrier. She then uses her free left hand to fire a blast of dark magic at Erza who quickly backs away in time and tilts her head back, barely dodging the blast.

Erza lands on one knee and Minerva charges at her. She jumps in the air and creates a huge sphere of dark magic with both hands. Erza dodges by rolling over to the side and Minerva slams the sphere onto the ground. The area where Erza was originally kneeling at is smashed to pieces. Minerva gets up and the two turn to each other. The two walk around in circles while staring menacingly into each other's eyes.

"What are these plans you are talking about?" Erza asked.

Minerva laughed. "I plan to capture the five elemental guardians so that I can absorb their powers and make myself stronger than any other mage in Earthland. And with her intelligence, your little friend Lucy will help me absorb their powers for me. And after I'm done, I may even make them my…servants."

"Minerva, I urged you to stop your capturing now!" Erza demanded.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?!" Minerva said with an ugly scowl as the two stopped.

"Because by doing so, it will unleash a great evil that even you can't possibly understand!" Erza said.

"Ha! I didn't know you are an idiot Erza! I already understand every known of evil…BECAUSE I'M DARKNESS FALLS!" Minerva and Erza both yell as they charge towards each other again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia has taken out Juvia, Jellal, Sora and Kairi. All four are lying on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Ugh…she's…powerful…" Jellal said before tumbling back to the ground, moaning in pain.

Sora reaches out his hand to grab his keyblade but Alicia walks over and kicks his weapon away. She then kneels down and grabs him by his collar. She gets up and raises him up.

"Sora!" Kairi cried in horror.

"And now..." Alicia said, taking out one of her yo-yos. "I shall put an end to your misery." Sora closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"WATER BLAST!"

Alicia turns her head and suddenly, a blast of water hits her, making her release Sora and sending her sprawling through the icy floor.

Sora gets up and turns his head. He widens his eyes. It was Presa standing nearby aiming her staff at Alicia, who sprung herself up to her feet.

"Water guardian!" Sora said with a smile. Presa turns to Sora and sighs.

"Sorry your Highness." She said with an apologetic look. "I guess I lose my temper sometimes." Kairi, Juvia and Jellal smile at her as well.

Presa turns to Alicia with a menacing look in her eyes. "Get…off…my…island." She said flatly.

Alicia gets into her battle stance. "Target…Presa Almeida…located." She said to herself. The two charge towards each other.

Alicia jumps to the air and does a flying kick at Presa. Presa dodges by turning her body to the side. Alicia turns her head to the Water Guardian, who proceeds to swing her staff across her face which sends her to the ground. Alicia quickly lands her hands on the ground, does a somersault and lands on her feet. She gets up, turns around and shoots her yo-yos at her.

The yo-yos wrap around Presa and Alicia pulls the strings to make the grip around her body tighter. Presa calmly closes her eyes and blue aura flows through her body. The strings around her body then turn to ice and Presa breaks free and extending out her arms. Alicia tosses what remains of her yo-yos and draws out two new ones from her bag.

Presa holds her staff up in the air. "ICICLE WAVE!" She slams her staff onto the ground and a wave of sharp icicles emerges from the icy floor and head towards Alicia.

"DOUBLE CIRCULAR ATTACK!" Alicia shouted and she swings both her yo-yos at her, firing two large circular blasts. The blasts destroy the icicles and Presa creates a water barrier in front of her, Sora, Kairi, Juvia and Jellal to protect themselves from the blasts and the sharp ice particles.

When the blast subsided, Alicia kneels down on one knee and looks up. "Tal, now!" She shouted.

"What?" Presa widens her eyes. Suddenly, Tal jumps out from the water and lands behind her. Presa tries to turn around but Tal quickly jabs his fingers sharply onto her back. The pain shot through Presa's body and she instantly loses consciousness. Tal quickly grabs her body.

"Presa!" Juvia cried. She and the others wish they could do something but they are still too weak to get up.

Kairi grabs on Presa's right foot but Tal lightly kicks her arm out of the way, making her release her grip on the guardian. Tal then walks past the Queen.

"GUYS!" Gray shouted as the bubble, he, Guy and Carl landed on the wall. The three quickly rush over to the others. Tal walks over to Alicia while carrying Presa by his arms.

"We're done." Alicia said as she and Tal jump back to the airship.

"Dammit!" Guy said as he, Gray and Carl arrived too late.

"Mistress Minerva!" The mages of Darkness Falls yelled as they arrived at the top of the airship and see Minerva and Erza pushing their dark spheres and swords against each other.

Erza grits her teeth. _'Dammit! There's too many of them!'_

As the mages ready to fire their magic at Erza, Minerva said with a smirk, "I suggest you leave now before my men burn you to crisp."

Erza reluctantly obliged and backs away from Minerva. "I'm letting you go. But don't forget my warning!" Erza cried before turning around and jump off the airship.

Minerva snorted as she holds her arms while her mages lower their arms and walk away. "As if I would really listen to you." She said. Tal and Alicia then landed behind Minerva with Presa still lying unconscious in Tal's arms.

"We got the Water Guardian, Mistress Minerva." Alicia said.

"Excellent." Minerva said, smirking.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy arrived as she, Charle, Happy and Natsu arrived on top of the wall. The two exceeds land the Dragon slayers safely. Natsu is still dripping wet. He proceeds to shake his body and hair, letting water sprinkle onto Gray who is standing nearby.

"HEY! Watch it dumbnuts!" Gray shouted angrily.

"Sorry about that, brainfreeze." Natsu said snickering.

Erza, Darren and Judith also arrived at the wall. Darren is carrying Judith in his arms after rescuing her from the bubble which she was trapped in earlier. He placed the Krityan down.

"Where's Presa?" Darren asked.

"Gone." Jellal replied as Wendy heals him from his injuries.

"They have taken her." Sora said as Guy helps him get up.

"But don't worry." Kairi smiled as Carl helps her sit up. "I know where she is." Everyone except Sora gasps.

"You do?" Erza asked, widening her eyes.

Kairi nods her head. "I managed to grab Presa's foot and placed a trekking spell circle on her boot. And by using my Keyblade, it will help us trek their airship down."

"Kairi, you are an amazing wife as always." Sora said grinning. Kairi smiles back at him.

"Then we must hurry."

Everyone turn their heads to the front and widen their eyes in awe. The woman with large fairy wings on her back, long black hair, blue eyes and dressed in a sleeveless light green blouse, a brown sash, a light green miniskirt, brown belts around her upper arms, brown boots and a white headband with a purple orchid around her head flies over to them and lands in front of them.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

The woman bows her head before saying, "I am Vasda Starsight, the elemental guardian of Light. I am here to help."

* * *

At the airship, Alicia escorts Lucy down the hallway. Alicia is walking cautiously behind Lucy while grabbing onto her cuffed wrists.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked.

"Be silent." Alicia replied. They eventually arrived at their destination and Alicia opened the doors. Lucy widens her eyes in awe and her mouth agape. They entered into a huge room and see five large glass cases. Two of them are empty but the first three are each containing a person inside. They were Sami, Park and Presa, all awake and sitting inside trapped. Next to the glass cases is a huge machine with a control panel in front of it. The tubes above the glass cases are attached to the machine.

"Hey." Park said to Sami and Presa, gesturing to Alicia and Lucy with a smirk. "Who are those cuties?"

Sami groans and turns to Park. "We don't know the girl in white. But that girl in green is the one who captured us."

"And kicked our butts." Presa said, lowering her head.

"Oooohhh…." Park said, nodding his head. "Wait, I thought I was defeated by some ugly buffed man."

"What…is this?" Lucy uttered.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Minerva said as she walks over to the two. Alicia bows her head before he mistress.

Lucy narrows her eyes at Minerva. "Just what are you up to?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
